Ponzoña y lobos
by Narieleta
Summary: Jacob se ha ido y Bella quiere volver a verlo antes de su transformación, ja que esta está cerca. ¿Soportara jacob la transformación de Bella? ¿Edward podrá transformar a Bella sin problemas? EdwardxBellaXJacob
1. Sin Jacob

_Los personajes y la trama son propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia mia. POSIBLES SPOILERS DE ECLIPSE._

_Mi segundo fic. Este de varios capitulos. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**1.- Sin Jacob**

* * *

Me costó mucho aceptar que Jacob se hubiese ido. Billy no me volvió a dejar entrar en su casa y tuve que quedar a escondidas con Sam. Dijo que lo que me iba a contar no me iba a gustar y tenía razón, no me gustó nada: Jacob había decidido ser un lobo, para siempre.

- Él realmente deseaba que te imprimases, porqué él estaba realmente enamorado de ti, Bella. Digamos que sucedió al revés: él se imprimó de ti. No lo juzgues.

Y lloré. Esa tarde lloré, y muchas otras tardes, no podía superar lo de Jacob y me pasaba muchas tardes en la Push, junto a Emily que me consolaba, pero nunca me juzgaba, y junto a Sam, que nunca se separaba de su amada.

Hasta que le conté que pronto mi vida _cambiaría_. Emily me rodeó con sus brazos. No podía dejar de llorar. Sam se levantó, decidiendo que lo mejor sería dejarnos a las dos asolas. Las mujeres nos entendíamos mejor. Emily no dejó de abrazarme hasta que yo misma me separé de ella, secándome las lágrimas con las mangas de mi jersey.

- Emily… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué queriéndolo tanto no puedo hacer nada para que no sufra?

- Sabes que puedes hacer algo… pero no es lo que quieres.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlos a los dos? ¿Por qué me ha tenido que abandonar así?

Emily se levantó, visiblemente molesta.

- Ya lo sabes Bella, no puedes tenerlos a los dos por que sufriríais los tres. Y Jacob…. Jacob tenía la esperanza de que al menos tú continuases siendo humana, aunque fuese saliendo con Edward. – Emily me miró con los ojos llorosos – Sí, lo sé. Vas a transformarte, en uno de ellos. A mí me hubiese gustado que se llevasen bien, pero en esta vida todo tiene su contrario. Bella, tu elegiste pese a que sabes que quieres a Jacob con locura y que él te ama con devoción, a una vida eterna apartada de todo el mundo, de tus amigos, y tu familia, para estar con un ser, que aunque… no coma de humanos vive de la sangre de seres a los que mata. – Emily hizo una pausa, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. – Ni se te ocurra recriminarle nada a Jacob: al igual que tu has elegido, él lo ha tenido que hacer. Es una manera cobarde de poner solución a todo esto. Pero…. Jacob se cansó de ser fuerte por tí.

Nunca había visto a Emily así, era muchísimo menos temperamental que Sam, o… que cualquiera que hubiese conocido. Incluso menos que Emmet o Charlie. Pero, yo no podía rebatir nada de lo que ella le había dicho, por que tenía toda la razón.

- Emily… lo siento. Hay veces que ya no se ni que es lo que siento o pienso, ni lo que está bien o mal… Tienes toda la razón, me he vuelto una egoísta, pero ¿quién no lo es cuando se trata del amor? Sé que no es escusa. Pero… tampoco puedo hacer que Jacob vuelva, por mucho que lo quiera, amo a Edward.

Un silencio incomodo reinó en la cocina de casa de Sam y Emily, ella se giró resignada y visiblemente más tranquila. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado y me cogió de las manos.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres convertirte en uno de ellos? ¿Estas segura que no quieres… vivir una vida humana junto a Jacob?

La miré suplicante, no quería decirlo en voz alta, por que sonaba demasiado mal demasiado real y palpable cuando lo escuchaba, y sobretodo, demasiado cruel. Emily me abrazó.

- Pásate cuando quieras antes de la boda, nadie de aquí te culpa de nada, todos te queremos mucho. Y el día anterior a la boda, será nuestra despedida. Te echaremos de menos Bella Swan.

La abracé llorando. Iba a dejar a tanta gente atrás… Pero lo había decidido. Era muy cabezota y lo sigo siendo, y algo me decía que sería feliz si seguía por el camino que había elegido. Por que amaba a Edward.

- Emily nunca te voy a olvidar… te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré en contacto con vosotros. Os quiero muchísimo…

- Lo se pequeña… lo se. Intentaré convencer a Sam para que se comunique con Jacob… quién sabe si la manada lo podrá convencer… al menos, para que venga a despedirse. Pero no prometo nada.

Sonreí entre lágrimas, y asentí, sin dejar de abrazarla. Emily, siempre llevaría su nombre tatuado en su alma.

Al salir de su casa un viento frio recorrió mi piel. Quizás ese viento frio fue lo que me ayudó a despejarme y eché a correr hacia mi coche. Necesitaba salir de ahí, y me negué a que Edward viniese a buscarme, ya que últimamente nos separabamos muy poco el uno del otro. Que estuviésemos comprometidos no era razón como para estar todo el día juntos y me apetecía hacer cosas sola. Pero no todo sale como se quiere y el coche dejó de funcionar de camino a mi casa. Maldito trasto. Al poco tiempo apareció el siempre oportuno Volvo gris de mi fiel vampiro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Alice diese parte a Edward de todos los incidentes que me pasaban últimamente, sobretodo en el tema del coche que, en los últimos tiempos no dejaba de darme problemas.

- Ya te lo dije, ese trasto esta para el desguace. ¿Por qué no quieres…?

- _"¿Que te compre uno mejor?"_… Edward, dejémoslo estar, porque hoy no estoy de humor.

De repente noté sus gélidos brazos rodeándome por los hombros. Un beso peligrosamente sensual en mi cuello.

- Edward… Jacob ha decidido convertirse en lobo… para siempre. – Edward sabía que el chico se había fugado, pero no sabía de su decisión, es más, nunca hizo ningún comentario sobre el tema desde que Jacob se había ido hace dos meses. Aunque supongo que él lo sabía.

El silencio de Edward me acuchilló el alma.

- ¿Quieres que lo busque y lo mate para ti?

- ¡EDWARD!

- Bella… Bella… mi pequeña. Es una broma, sabes que nunca lo haría a no ser… que me lo pidieses. - suspiró - Es una manera muy cobarde de solucionar sus problemas… pero… lo puedo llegar a comprender. Yo no sabría como reaccionaría si me pasase algo parecido. – Me apretó más contra él. - ¿Quieres que sigamos con… la boda?

Me giré como pude, pues me aprisionaba contra él y lo miré a la cara… a esa cara que me atenazaba las palabras a la garganta.

- Edward, te quiero, y eso no lo puedo remediar. Que los Vulturis hayan vuelto a ver si "su obra" ya estaba completa hace que mi decisión siga siendo la eternidad junto a ti. Pero Jacob… es mi alma gemela, es mi amigo y lo quiero. Y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar por que por mi culpa, ha elegido el exilio de todo lo que quiere.

No pude evitarlo. Llevó sus labios a los míos y selló todo lo que sentía en ellos, poniendo su entereza, y por supuesto la mía, en juego, profundizándolo hasta el extremo. De repente se apartó de mí, para variar pero esta vez me miró diferente.

- Bella, mi hermosa ovejita… ¿Qué hacer cuando el lobo que habita en uno mismo pugna por poseer a la ovejita? – su mano fría cogió un mechón de mi pelo, deslizándolo mientras lo observaba con un extraño interés. No pude evitar ponerme roja y apartar la mirada. Y eso lo volvía más loco aún. – Bella…. No juegues más con mi entereza, es difícil comportarse cuando te muestras tan vulnerable… aunque la verdad es difícil resistirse de la manera que sea. –se acercó peligrosamente a mi otra vez, besándome la frente. – Bueno princesa, he de anunciarte la fecha de la boda.

Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Cuándo se había decidido eso? Empecé a sentirme demasiado nerviosa como para incluso gritar.

- ¿Cómo que has de anunciarme? Perdona que te lo diga, señor Edward, pero eso es cosa de dos.

- Si pero si te digo que Alice ya ha visto que día será, nos ahorramos toda la discusión, y le damos el gustazo a Alice, ¿No crees? – Lo volví a mirar entre anonadada y resignada. Al final suspiré. Le pedimos a Alice que nos avisara respecto a los Volturis, a la boda, y tenemos que tenerlo todo en cuenta.

- Venga… sorpréndeme.

- Dentro de dos semanas. Tu padre ya lo sabe.

Una sensación de vértigo me hizo cogerme a él, ya que estuve a punto de desmayarme. DOS SEMANAS. Eso es muy poco tiempo para todo… Edward empezó a contarme como se lo había tomado Charlie. Me dijo que bastante bien, aunque al principio lo acuso de dejarme embarazada y de obligarme…. ¡Dios! Solo se le podía haber ocurrido a Charlie. Luego me contó que le había dicho que yo no sabía nada aun y que quería que primero él le diese su bendición. Y como no, Edward poco a poco se fue ganando a Charlie. Como me había ganado a mí.

- ¿Y cual es tu respuesta, ovejita? – volvía a deslumbrarme.

- Te la diré en el altar… -Edward sonrió atontado y me abrazó, haciendo algo que nunca pensé que haría: cogiéndome a horcajadas, obligándome a rodearlo con mis piernas mientras me abrazaba y daba vueltas sobre si mismo. Se paró, me miró y me besó tan dulcemente que me costaba sujetarme a su cintura. Cuando dejó de besarme, se dio cuenta de que mi cara no podía estar más roja ni más acalorada.

- Edward… de hace un tiempo hacia aquí… me besas y… me acaricias de forma diferente. ¿Hay algún motivo?

- Digamos, que ya tiene poco sentido aguantarme. Estoy entrenándome para nuestra noche de bodas. – Me guiñó un ojo y me volvió a besar, esta vez de una forma demasiado pasional como para no derretirme así, entre sus brazos, incluso sus manos empezaron a acariciarme de una manera diferente, apretándome más a él. De repente la magia se apagó: mi móvil sonó. Era Charlie. Solté un bufido de fastidio y Edward sonrió y me bajó al suelo, cogí el móvil y contesté- ¿Si? Dime Charlie.

- Bella, Jacob me ha llamado, dice que vendrá a verte mañana.

Solté el teléfono, que calló al suelo… Jacob, ¿Iba a volver a verme después de dos meses?

* * *

_Corto, pero empieza bien no?. Dos meses sin JAcob son demasiados meses. Demasiados meses llorandole a Emily y a Sam, que estaban aguantando ya demasiado. Al fin se acerca el dia de la boda. Y la manada ha sido rapida al contactar con él. Jacob volverá, con que intencion? ¿Que hará bella cuando lo vea? ¿Se arrepentira o se casará con Edward?_

_Si queréis matarme, dadle al GO. Si quereis que siga, dadle al GO. Si quereis que Edward os rapte esta noche, Dadle al GO, si quereis que Jacob os lleve sobre su lomo hasta un prado y os haga el amor, dadle al GO. De cualquier manera... dejadme un review o_


	2. Te echaba de menos

**2.- Te echaba de menos**

Edward me cogió de la mano e intentó averiguar como siempre mis pensamientos aún sabiendo que no podría. Lo miré con ojos llorosos.

- Bella no me hagas sufrir más. ¿qué ha dicho Charlie?

- Jacob.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Jacob va a venir mañana a verme… ha… ha avisado a Charlie.

Edward se quedó estático, no se acordaba ni de respirar, cosa que me ponía nerviosa. Su mirada en ciertos momentos inexpresiva, en aquel momento brillaba de ira: nunca lo vi tan humano.

- Edward… eso no cambia las cosas… solo…

- Solo las complica un poco más, ¿No, Bella?

- Edward, por favor, ya te he dado el sí y Jacob, no se a que vendrá pero… sabes que te quiero a ti. – Edward me miró crispado.

- No incluyas en la misma frase su nombre y el mío. Si intenta hacer algo o complicar algo "más" las cosas… no me detendré Bella, ya aguanté suficiente.

Edward estaba más nervioso que nunca, es más creo que nunca lo vi nervioso y menos por culpa de Jacob. Él había aceptado o… no me había recriminado mi beso con Jacob, en la última, no se si llamarla así, batalla frente a Victoria. Es más su actitud de comprensión fue aún peor. Me dejó echa polvo. Y ahora lo estaba viendo como perdía los estribos.

- Edward, por favor….

- No pienso aguantarme si…

Lo besé, nunca pensé que pudiese acallarlo así ni que él se pudiese controlar como lo hizo para no "saltarse las reglas". Al separarme de él lo miré a los ojos.

- Podrás escuchar la conversación si quieres quedarte más tranquilo, aunque yo prefiero que no sea así. Sabes que voy a entregarte mi vida, déjame al menos aclarar esto. Por favor.

Edward me miró serio, con ese rictus siniestramente inmóvil que tenía cuando se abstraía. Y sonrió.

- Vale, no escucharé la conversación. No es cosa mía y confío en ti. – no pude dejar de abrazarlo en ese momento. Lo quería tanto… - Pero – vaya, se acabó la magia. – hazme un favor, no más besos.

- Solo son tuyos. – le di un corto beso - ¿Me llevas a casa?

- Claro que sí, princesa.

- Edward…

- ¿Sí?

- Acuérdate de respirar. – Él sonrió, dando un largo suspiro.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo, estuvimos hablando de los preparativos para nuestro viaje a Canadá, ya que finalmente habíamos decidido irnos de viaje de novios a Europa y luego instalarnos en Alaska. Era el regalo de Carlise y Emmet, no les permití más. Además como negarme ante ese viaje, y bueno, sabía que al formar parte de su familia, su inmensa fortuna estaba a mi disposición, Edward y Jasper se ocuparon de ponerme al corriente. Aunque Edward hablaba animadamente no podía dejar de estar nerviosa por mi reencuentro con Jacob. ¿Qué haría yo al verlo? No se cual sería mi reacción… ¿Y Charlie? No había pensado en ello. Me lo iba encontrar en casa, comprometida. Me esperaba una laaaaaaaarga charla entre padre e hija, y odio esas charlas, casi tanto como mi padre.

Edward notó como mis pulsaciones aumentaban, y preguntó que me pasaba.

- Nada, Charlie… ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Muy bien, pude leerle la mente y parece resignado. Algo triste por que siente que te vas, pero parece que entiende que al irnos a Alaska, el matrimonio da seguridad de que no te faltará de nada... Es curioso como piensa tu padre, porque… ¡Oh! Tienes compañía en casa.

Vi el impresionante coche de Alice en la puerta. No sabía que hacía ahí, hasta que una media sonrisa de resignación se dibujó en los perfectos labios de Edward. Entonces lo comprendí.

- Edward… Alice…. ¿no vendrá…?

- Creo que quiere enseñarte unas revistas de vestidos que…

- ¡No por Dios! ¡Hoy no! Edward, gira…

Pero Alice me adivinó el pensamiento y apareció por la puerta corriendo hacia el Volvo de Edward.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Tengo muchas ideas para la boda! ¡Por cierto, Felicidades! ¡Qué bien voy a tener una hermana preciosa a la que regalarle muchísimos vestidos y muchas tardes de compras! ¡Gracias Edward!

Todo esto lo hizo mientras Edward y yo bajábamos del coche. Alice le dio un beso a Edward. Me sentí como si Edward me hubiese regalado para Alice a modo de Barbie a tamaño natural.

- Alice, no es buen momento para….

- Lo sé, lo sé. No he podido ver tu futuro de mañana. Supongo…

Miró a Edward y Alice asintió. Se giró a verme a mí con una gran sonrisa. Me dio un abrazo y me susurró al oído: _"Si tienes problemas mañana, no dudes en avisar, estaremos expectantes"_

Asentí insegura ya que aunque Alice tenía un aspecto tan dulce, quizás era una de las más mortíferas dentro del clan Cullen.

- Bueno, te he dejado un par de revistas de vestidos. Obviamente voy a ser yo quien organice la boda, Charlie me ha dado el visto bueno. Ha hablado con tu madre y también está de acuerdo, ya que ella sigue en Phoenix y de momento no puede venir… Así que tomo el mando. Estúdiate las revistas, te he marcado los que mejor te quedarían, elige al menos 4 de esos por que este miércoles nos iremos a tomarte medidas y a elegir vestido. Mamá está avisada, ella también vendrá. Rosalie dice que colaborará en la decoración y en el catering. ¿Tenéis los padrinos?

Cuando Alice paró de hablar Edward y yo nos miramos. Tuve que cogerme a él porque empecé a marearme. Charlie vino a abrazarme riendo.

- Creo que Alice debería dedicarse a esto. Edward, Bella. Pasemos dentro a hablar. Alice muchas gracias, en cuanto sepan algo sobre los padrinos te avisarán, tranquila. Déjalos que respiren. – Alice sonrió. Disfrutaba con todo esto.

- De acuerdo, aún tengo que planear muchas cosas. Como las tarjetas, vestidos de las damas de honor…

- ¡Alice! ¡Por Dios, quiero que sea una boda tranquila por favor!¡ Nada de orquestas, vestidos pomposos, grandes lujos, ni coches de caballos, que te veo capaz de…!

Alice sonrió con una expresión inquietante.

- Bella… Bella… ¡Que ideas tan geniales me has dado! – Se subió a su coche y despidiéndose con la mano se fue a toda velocidad. Yo miré a Edward asustada y él no dejó de sonreír. Parecía que se divertía.

- No sufras Bella, ya hablaremos con ella. Vamos dentro.

Entramos dentro de casa con Charlie, la cual cosa me daba casi tanto miedo como las… paranoias de Alice. Estuvimos hablando sobre nuestro futuro, si era preciso casarse tan pronto, como íbamos a pagar la casa y los alimentos… resumiendo, dijo todas los contras que me esperaba que nos expusiese, aunque ya daba por hecho que iba a ser inútil discutir sobretodo con Edward, que respondió a todo lo que Charlie nos preguntó. El principal problema era el dinero, y era difícil de explicar, pero Edward lo solucionó todo en una frase.

- He sido _concertino_ de piano desde los 11 años y el dinero de los conciertos lo invertí en bolsa: Tenemos suficiente para pagarnos la carrera y subsistir hasta que terminemos y tengamos trabajo. La casa de Alaska es de mi familia, así que no hay problema.

Charlie se quedó de piedra y ya no pudo decir nada más. Nos miró y suspiró.

- Está bien. Me habéis ganado. Tenéis mi bendición, eso si, procura no hacerle más daño, ¿de acuerdo, Edward Cullen? – No sé por qué, pero me lancé a sus brazos dándole las gracias.

Charlie tosió disimulando su incomodidad y su alegría de verme tan contenta. Me sorprendí incluso yo de mi reacción. Edward se despidió aunque sabía que al subir lo tendría en mi habitación. Cené con Charlie que tenía un semblante entre feliz y melancólico y tras recoger la mesa, le di las buenas noches y corrí hacia mi cuarto. Edward estaba allí esperándome. Cerré la puerta y me abalancé sobre él. Le di un gran abrazo respirando su aroma. Él me quitó la coleta dejando mi pelo suelto para poder acariciarlo y enredarlo entre sus dedos, como a él le gustaba hacer.

- Increíble, has conseguido que yo quiera casarme contigo y que Charlie acepte. Tienes que estar contento.

- Obviamente. Pero lo hago por la recompensa.

- ¿Qué recompensa?

- Ésta. – me besó con pasión, esta vez contenida, no quería jugar más a ser un héroe. Al separarse de mí me miró sonriente – Tener tus besos solo para mi es mi mayor recompensa.

Sonreí, supongo que roja como una amapola, sentándome en mi escritorio. Edward se puso detrás de mí sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo.

- Estoy asustada… casarme, es algo que no se tiene previsto para tan joven. Y además mañana… Jacob.

- Shhhhhh… Mi princesa, ahora no te preocupes por eso. Prometo que esto será todo lo leve posible para ti. Déjame… - Cogió mi cepillo a velocidad de la luz y empezó a peinarme suavemente. Es una costumbre que había cogido hacía un mes más o menos. Le encantaba mi pelo tan largo, decía. Pero esa noche fue diferente. Me peinaba con una sensualidad tal que cada vez que el cepillo recorría mi pelo tenía que cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración. Dejó de peinarlo y lo apartó hacia un lado lentamente dejando mi cuello al descubierto.

- Edward…

- Shhhh… no estropees el momento.

Me callé comprendiendo esas palabras más allá del carácter erótico: esto era una prueba más para él. Se acercó a mi cuello besándolo con ternura, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Dio otro beso. Y otro. Y otro. Instintivamente empecé a ladear la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, dándole vía libre para que siguiese besándome. Noté su fría mueca en forma de sonrisa dibujarse en mi piel. Y entonces hizo algo inesperado: con la punta de su lengua recorrió de la forma más sensual que yo podía haber imaginado, mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Tuve que cogerme a la mesa para no caerme ante aquel gesto de declaración de intenciones.

- Si no fuese un chico bueno, no me esperaría hasta nuestra noche de bodas. – Su aliento gélido hablándome al oído me hizo estremecerme.

- No lo seas.

- Provocadora.

- Niño malo.

Edward rio, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Vamos, cámbiate. No tengo el estómago tan lleno como para volver a acercarme a ti y poder controlarme. Hoy ya he jugado demasiado con mi instinto.

Suspiré fastidiada. Mi mente no dejó de dar vueltas a lo que hubiese podido pasar. Edward se dio la vuelta mientras me cambiaba. Al acostarme se acostó conmigo, separados por la manta, estuvimos hablando un poco sobre el plan del día siguiente. Sobre las 11 de la noche empezó a cantarme al oído mi nana, y me dormí, con el sonido de su voz acompañándome.

A la mañana siguiente la falta de Edward en mi cama hizo que me despertase de repente. Vi a Edward mirando mi álbum de fotos, donde estaban todas las fotos que nos habíamos echo, pero estaba detenido mirando un par de fotos mías con Jacob en la Push, que nos hizo Emily y que me las dio dos días después que Jacob se hubiese marchado. Fui a poner mi mano sobre su hombro pero su voz ronca e inexpresiva me detuvo.

- Dentro de 20 minutos estará aquí. Será mejor que te vistas.

Me puse a temblar por que no sabía cual sería mi reacción, no sabía que estaba pensando Edward, no sabía nada. Edward se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Esto era muy difícil también para él. Se giró y sin mirarme siquiera se lanzó sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Bella, te esperaré. Te amo.

Sin dejarme hablar abrió la ventana y desapareció. Me quedé absorta durante unos minutos mirando por la ventana. El cielo estaba esclareciéndose, las nubes empezaron a dejar paso al cielo y como el sol, un rayito de esperanza y tranquilidad, y una inmensa sensación de que todo iba a salir bien inundó mi pecho.

Empecé a arreglarme y escuché como Charlie se despedía para irse a trabajar a la comisaría. Estaba sola en casa, pero eso no me preocupaba. Me puse una camiseta que Alice me regaló la semana pasada, de lino azul cielo y de mangas anchas, unos vaqueros. Recogí mi cuarto y cuando me dispuse a salir por la puerta noté un viento frio entrando por la ventana, supuse que era Edward y me giré enfurruñada.

- Edward, ¿quieres dejarlo ya…?

Y al girarme lo vi, de pie dentro de mi cuarto frente a la ventana. Llevaba unos desgastados vaqueros grises y una camiseta blanca que le daba un aire fresco. El pelo ondeaba con el viento. Lo llevaba tremendamente largo. En estos dos meses Jacob había mutado en un hombre increíblemente sexy, con una mirada limpia y sincera. No pude ni moverme. Su imagen me tenía más que obnubilada. Dos meses. Dos meses sin él, dos meses sin verlo sonreír, sin escuchar su voz, sin abrazarlo. Eran demasiados meses y ahora no tenía tiempo ni ganas para reprocharle nada. Dio dos pasos hacia mí lentamente, con sus manos hacia mí. Y sus labios se movieron, dando paso a una grave y dulce voz que pronunció mi nombre, como saboreando todas las letras, como si fuesen las primeras palabras que se le enseñan a un niño y las repite emocionado. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

- Jacob…

Entonces se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome, repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre, prestándome su calor con cada caricia y con cada palaba que susurraba en mi oído. Lo abracé y lloré. Por que lo echaba de menos, por que lo quería.

- Bella, Bella… estas aquí, Bella, mi Bella, te he echado tanto de menos...

No me percaté hasta el octavo "Bella" de que él también lloraba. Terminamos los dos abrazados en el suelo de mi habitación. Nos debíamos muchos abrazos. Y muchas explicaciones, y quizás eso era lo más difícil de todo.

* * *

_Siiiiiii! otro capitulo. Ante todo gracias a todas las que me estáis apoyando y ayudando en especial a mi "new love" aquí en el mundo de los Fics. (Cariño, tu ya sabes quien eres jujuju). Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo. He intentado acortarlo por que me había salido muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo y no pasaban tantas cosas como para ello._

_Ante todo pedir disculpas por mis muchos fallos en cuanto a redacción: soy de valencia y muchas veces pongo cosas mal traducidas al castellano UU_

_Espero poder actualizar más a menudo, pero no prometo nada por que soy estudiante y ya sabéis que pasa con eso ¬¬U._

_Así que sin más preámbulos ..._

_dadle al Go si queréis que venga Jasper y os "quite las penas"  
dadle al GO si queréis ver a Jacob cantando "livin' la vida loca" como Ricky Martin en su videoclip  
dadle al Go si queréis que Edward "os peine"...  
dadle al GO sobretodo... si queréis tanto como yo ver una escena YAOI entre Edward y Jacob o_

_en cualquier caso, para lo bueno y lo malo, dadle al GO!_


	3. Reproches

_TErcer capitulo de mi fic. Cortito también, realmente era un capítulo dificil. Supongo que será el más complicado de todos. Espero no decepcionaros. Tened paciencia conmigo._

_Cancion recomendada -- I don't care - Apocalyptica -_

_Jacob y Bella son los protas de este chap _

* * *

**3.- Reproches**

No sé realmente cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, sentados en el suelo. Nos costó mucho separarnos, pero cuando lo hicimos y tuve que mirar a aquellos ojos negros, me quedé sin respiración, casi como cuando miraba los profundos y cálidos ojos de Edward. Jacob acercó su mano, rozando mi mejilla y apartando un mechón de mi pelo que caía travieso sobre mi cara. Su mano limpió con cuidado las lágrimas que aún recorrían mi cara y suspiró, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su boca.

- Estas preciosa… incluso cuando lloras. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Su voz seguía trémula por el llanto previo. Y yo sonreí.

- Y tú sigues siendo un niño gigante, Jacob Black. – dije mirando sus enormes brazos y sus anchos hombros.

- Lo sé, lo he notado al abrazarte, supongo que es imposible que te encojas. – Carraspeó- Lo siento, dos meses sin hablar dejan a uno con la voz algo rota.

Lo miré inquisitivamente: dos meses. Sin saber nada de él y me hablaba tan tranquilamente. Me levanté enfurruñada y quedé de espaldas a él. No tenía motivos, o sí, pero él también tenia motivos para no haber venido y ahí estaba. Noté como se levanta y se sentaba en mi cama.

- Bella, sé que hice mal. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para alejarme de todo esto. No he dejado de pensar en ti. – Me di la vuelta, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Ni yo, Jacob. Sé que tenías tus razones pero… eso no te da derecho a hacernos sufrir como lo has hecho.

- Sé que estuviste yendo a casa de Sam. Sabías que estaba bien.

- ¡Pero no es lo mismo Jacob! Quería verte, sé que es egoísta pero…

Las lágrimas se agolparon otra vez en mis ojos y volví a darme la vuelta. No podía ni hablar.

- Temía volver y que te hubieses convertido. Me negaba a comunicarme con Sam, no quería saber nada de Forks… ni de ti. – suspiró – pero cuando Sam se transformó solo para avisarme… me volví loco, pude transformarme en humano otra vez y lloré.

Me quedé estática, no me atrevía a darme la vuelta y mirarle a la cara. Temía que me desmoronaría y me lanzaría a sus brazos y a su boca. Tuve que contenerme.

- ¿Lloraste?

- No lo he superado Bella. Aunque me haya resignado a no luchar. Sigo queriéndote.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. Yo también lo quería, lo amaba. Pero no era Edward.

- Jake… - al mirarlo, vi como levantaba la mirada y sonreía triste.

- Al fin, no has dejado de llamarme Jacob desde que he entrado. – sonreí, probablemente roja ante tal comentario.

- No me había dado cuenta. – me senté a su lado – Jake, yo tampoco he podido olvidarte. Es más, he sufrido más que nunca, por que no te he tenido cerca. Me queda poco tiempo para poder seguir siendo Bella… para seguir siendo la Bella de Jacob. – noté como se tensaba a mi lado.

- Sabes que puedes cambiar eso.

- Sabes que no.

- Me hubiese gustado ser el príncipe que rescata a la princesa del monstruo. La verdad es desconcertante que al final la chica se quede con la bestia. – Empecé a reir.

- ¡Por Dios, Jake! En este tiempo tu ego ha aumentado, o es que pierdes ya la noción de la realidad: En cualquier caso, la princesa, se hubiese quedado con un monstruo.

- Uno más humano que el otro.

- Pero ambos especiales e irremplazables.

El silencio se hizo palpable. Minutos. No llegaba a ser un silencio incómodo. Era un silencio compartido, donde dos almas peleaban consigo mismas por no hacer algo que deseaban.

- No voy a poder hacer que cambies de opinión, ¿verdad?

- No. Muchos no han dejado de intentarlo… pero no, Jake.

- Nos quedan dos semanas…

- Si.

- Y luego no nos volveremos a ver.

En mi fuero interno podía escuchar a mi corazón gritando que si que era posible, que en una temporada, después de acoplarme a mis nuevos "poderes", podríamos vernos… pero probablemente nuestro instinto nos haría comportarnos de una manera demasiado distinta a como querríamos que fuese.

- Ni vernos, ni hablar, ni tocarnos… no poder acercarme a ti sin que queramos matarnos.

- Sé que va a ser difícil, hacer según que cosas. Pero sé que no voy a perderte Jacob. Tendremos que estar una época separados. Pero no voy a perder la comunicación contigo… a no ser que me rechaces hasta el punto de ni siquiera escuchar mi voz por teléfono.

Se quedó callado, pensativo. Seguramente no se planteó esa posibilidad. Tras un par de minutos.

- Mi instinto me hará rechazarte, y quizás odiarte… - un nudo se formó en mi garganta – pero… te quiero tanto, Bella… no sé, quizás el teléfono sería una solución… pero no puedo prometerte nada.

- Lo sé.

Otro silencio. Me arrodillé frente a él, haciéndome un hueco entre sus piernas. Le cogí con ambas manos la cara, volteando su cabeza hacia mí y con una sonrisa, acompañada de una lágrima le dije:

- Pero gracias, por al menos, darme esa poca esperanza.

- No te la hubiese dado, si no fuese enserio eso de que te casas. Pensé que sería… no sé, un momento de flaqueza, pero por lo visto no es así.

- A mi también me cuesta creérmelo… pero prefiero hablar de otra cosa, solo de nombrar la boda me estreso. – Jacob rio al ver mi expresión, sabía que lo decía enserio – y estos dos meses, ¿qué has hecho?

- Recorrer los bosques. En los momentos en que no pensaba en ti, no puedo decir que me haya aburrido. Eso si, echo mucho de menos la cocina casera. - Sonreí adivinando sus intenciones.

- ¿Te quedas a comer?

- Tu chupas…. Digo, ¿él no te dirá nada? - lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante esos ojos tan tiernos que me miraban divertidos.

- Solo vamos a comer juntos en mi casa, no a montarnos una orgía. – Jacob sonrió con sorna.

Bajamos a la cocina, y empezamos a almorzar. Jacob comía como un poseso, casi sin masticar. Pero el verlo ahí, hizo relajarme. Estuvimos hablando de anécdotas o chorradas. Yo procuraba que no fuesen anécdotas que tuviesen que ver con Edward, o la familia Cullen. De repente paró de hablar y me miró.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando …?

- -Jacob, por favor.

- No, enserio. Tenerte lejos va a ser para mí una tortura. Puedo… "soportar" que estés con ese ser… pero, no poder si quiera acercarme.

- Jake, por favor, no estropeemos este momento… - JAcob se levantó de golpe e intentó no golpear nada, por temor a romperlo.

- ¡¿Y cómo no quieres que piense en ello, Bella?¡ Eres lo más importante para mí… ya no te pido que te quedes conmigo, solo que recapacites.

Me quedé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

- Jacob, esto es una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Te crees que no sufro con esto? ¿Te has parado a pensar lo mucho que he pasado esperando a que decidieses volver? No te haces a una idea de lo que me costó aguantar tu ausencia durante dos meses, ¡creí que me volvería loca! No quería casarme sin hablar contigo antes, quería al menos dejar esto zanjado, o al menos mejor de lo que estaba… pero ya veo que tu no estas por la labor. – Me di la vuelta y me fui hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. La abrí y me di la vuelta para mirarlo. – Si así es como quieres hacer las paces, ¡lárgate!

Jacob me miró. No sabía como interpretar esa mirada, parecía sorprendido, triste, melancólico, arrepentido, iracundo… todo en una sola mirada. Suspiró.

- Lo...lo siento Bella, quizás no fue buena idea volver… Pero, no me arrepiento. – Se acercó hasta mí y cerró la puerta, dejándome a mí entre ésta y su pecho. Él reposaba su mano, mirándome desde arriba, con cara de sufrimiento – Bella, siento todo esto, pero no puedo luchar contra natura. Es como si me dijesen que te quedan 2 semanas de vida, y no puedo hacer nada para salvarte. No poder olerte, mirarte, abrazarte… va a ser una tortura.

- No sé Jake, quién sabe lo que pasará. Solo, no me odies, por favor – Paré de hablar y lo miré. Recordé todo lo que significó aquel último beso que nos dimos antes de la lucha contra Victoria, todo lo que sentí, todo lo que pude ver. – Jacob, si tú hubieses sido el "príncipe" en este caso, yo también te hubiese rogado que me convirtieses. Odio ser humana, ser simple, torpe, no poder estar a "vuestra" altura… y poder disfrutar la eternidad con quien amo. Ojalá puedas comprenderme.

Jacob me miró, intentando paladear esas palabras. Estuvo cerca de un minuto mirándome y pensando, hasta que rompió ese extraño silencio

- De acuerdo, Bella. Entonces… ¿Solo nos quedan dos semanas para disfrutarnos?

Asentí sin mucha confianza ante aquellas palabras pausadas.

- Entonces, seamos Jacob y Bella una vez más, solo la última vez. Ven mañana a cenar a la reserva, celebraremos una fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo miré. Parecía resignado y sincero, y realmente lo era. Me abrazó y me lo volvió a pedir por favor. Y yo asentí. Y ahí empezó mis últimas semanas cerca de Jacob. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, y casi de inmediato empecé a llorar. Tanto tiempo separados… seguíamos llorando en nuestro interior. Esas heridas no se curarían nunca, y ambos lo sabíamos. Pero queríamos despedirnos a lo grande, queríamos ser amigos hasta el final… de mi vida, y en eso coincidiamos, por que eramos más que amigos, y se que dentro de mi seguiría siendo mi Jacob, mi alma gemela, mi lobo. Mi móvil sonó.

- Ya se ha ido, ¿verdad? – la voz de Alice me devolvió al mundo. – ¡Ahora mismo voy hacia allá que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! – Colgó y suspiré. Mi tortura empezaba, y no había manera de escapar, solo esperé que no durase mucho. Abrí las ventanas y miré al cielo. Escuché a un lobo aullar y sonreí.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, gracias a todos todos todos por leerme y por favoritearme y por comentar... por todo!! por que me anima a seguir! por que soys geniales... y... por que se me hace tremendamende complicado llevar a este personaje que me encanta que es JAcob... quizas como soy tan histerica como Bella me cuesta menos, pero bueno. _

_Espero que os haya gustado.. no quería alargar más la agonia de Jacob ni de Bella... Jacob no quiere luchar más por su amor, sino por su vida. _

_os voy a dar la oportunidad de elegir._

**_¿¿Qué quereis??_**

_a) Que jacob intente ganarsela una vez mas  
b) Que me deje de tonterias y pase al dia de la boda._

_Y para finalizar... Si queréis que Alice os busque para iros de compras, dadle al GO;  
si queréis que Emmet os lleve con un quad por la montaña para pasar una romantica y divertida noche bajo las estrellas, Dadle al GO;  
si queréis que JAcob, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet y Edward os hagan un full Monty, dadle al Go;  
si queréis teñirle el pelo verde a Rosalie, dadle al Go;  
si queréis montaros un trio con Edward y Jasper, no le deis al GO, xk ese trio me lo pido yo XD;  
asi que para lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, **DADLE AL GO!**_

**_os quiero a todos muuuuuuuuuuuucho_**


	4. La semilla de la duda

_Aquí el siguiente capitulo. Estos días estrasidisima, pero me he obligado a terminar este chap. La verdad es que la música me ha ayudado muchisimo para concentrarme y brindarme algo de inspiración. Estoy algo ... embotada por culpa del sindrome primaveral. _

_La canción es ALWAYS, de Bon Jovi. Vale la pena que escucheis esa canción, sobretodo a partir del momento en que Jacob y Bella estan en la playa ._

_!Espero que os guste este chap!_

* * *

**4.- La semilla de la duda**

* * *

El día anterior fue demasiado duro para mí, no solo por que tuve que volver a discutir con Jacob después de estar tanto tiempo sin él a mi lado, sino porque también tuve que hacer feliz a Alice. Lo prometí. Tenía que dejar las cosas lo mejor posible antes de dos semanas, y una de esas cosas era hacer feliz a mi futura cuñada con sus alocadas ideas y a su cargante manía de organizarlo todo... de la manera más llamativa, escandalosa y _cool _que pudiese.  
Edward vino a recogerme por la mañana para despejarme, para pasear por nuestro prado, como hacíamos todos los fines de semana desde hace un par de meses, y sobretodo estos días de vacaciones después de la graduación. Ahora las cosas debían ir más deprisa. Edward no parecía enfadado cuando vino a buscarme, supongo que Alice lo tranquilizó al verme de una pieza. Era extraño, ya que esa noche no la pasó conmigo en mi cuarto, como hacía cada noche, y me esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa incoherente tranquilidad en él. Aunque ya adivinase todas sus señales para saber si estaba o no nervioso, hoy estaba especialmente inexpresivo. Al llegar a nuestro prado, empezamos a disfrutar de nosotros mismos, de nuestras caricias y de nuestros besos, que cada vez se me hacían más complicados frenar. Edward seguía con su "entrenamiento" para estar seguro de que llegado el momento, no me haría daño y podríamos disfrutar ambos del momento.

Toda aquella situación me ponía también a prueba: Edward conseguía persuadirme de una forma casi adictiva a todas sus caricias, cada beso, cada gesto me hacían desear más y más hasta que Edward, cortaba de repente su retahíla de besos de golpe, cosa que me exasperaba en sobre manera. Y él sonreía, con su perfecta dentadura y sus perfectos labios enmarcando aquel gesto tan humano y tan dulce, y a la vez tan sexy, que me hacía perdonarle, casi completamente esas interrupciones.

Después de estar un rato admirando el paisaje entre sus brazos, me aventuré a preguntar:

- Edward, tengo que preguntarte algo, quizás sea una tontería pero espero que puedas entenderme. – Edward se tensó.

- Dime.

- Esta noche, me gustaría ir a la Push, con los chicos. Jacob… me invitó a algo así como una fiesta… espero. - Edward miró al cielo y calló unos segundos. Su respuesta me supo a gloria.

- No me importa, a estas alturas me parece una imbecilidad negarme o ponerte pegas. – Alargó su mano hasta acariciar la mía, acariciando y mirando el reluciente anillo en mi dedo anular. – Pero al menos déjame…

- Ni sueñes con llevarme allí tú como si fueses mi niñera… - me miró contrariado.

- ¿Desde cuando me lees la mente? Vamos, así me quedaré más tranquilo.

- De acuerdo, Edward, pero ni escenitas, ni nada de marcar terreno ni nada de guerras mentales. Jacob lo ha pasado muy mal estos meses.

Edward asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, pero satisfecho, y visiblemente menos tenso. Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia aparente, pero para mi eran sobretodo emocionantes. Nuestro viaje de novios: nunca había visto castillos medievales, quería conocer la antigua Europa, y que mejor que visitarla con Edward. Tras pasar toda la mañana allí, avisé a Jacob y a Charlie de los planes de esta noche. Charlie parecía preocupado, temía que Jacob pudiese recaer, no quería volver a verlo como hace dos meses. En cuanto a su desaparición, la versión oficial es que Jacob se marchó a hacer un cursillo de mecánica en Aberdeen. Lo tranquilicé y Edward me montó en su coche. Fuimos hacia la frontera, para encontrarme con Jacob. Realmente las fronteras, mientras fuesen los Cullen o los lobos amigos de Jacob ya no se tenían muy en cuenta, ya que la relación era más distendida desde que Carlisle ayudó a Jacob en su curación. Era más una costumbre que una realidad.

Tras despedirme debidamente de Edward, y coger mis cosas, bajé corriendo hasta el límite de la frontera. Jacob me esperaba con una moto y un par de cascos en las manos.

- No me funciona el coche, además, lo echaba de menos.

Sonreí y subimos a la moto. Fue más precavido y condujo más lentamente que otras veces, disfrutando de la conducción. Lo notaba tan diferente…

Al llegar a la Push, la mayoría estaban esperándonos con una sonrisa, junto a otras motos, que por lo que pude comprobar era ya una moda entre la manada, supongo que por influencia de mi amigo lobuno. Me sentí completa otra vez, y melancólica, ya que sería esta una de las últimas veces que estaría cerca de ellos.

No todo fueron sonrisas, Leah me miraba con desdén, pero no fui a la única, noté inmediatamente que no podía ni mirar a Jacob si no era con una mirada de asco. Aún le guardaba rencor por haberse ido por culpa de una traidora, como supe años más tarde, ya que me había decantado por una vida junto a su mayor enemigo: un vampiro.

Estar entre mis amigos, escuchando a Bill, riendo con Quil bromear con Embry y con otros chicos que aún no conocía, me reí muchísimo, aunque me sentía algo incomoda al lado de Jacob. Se preocupaba en sobremanera por mi, me vigilaba cuando nos pusimos a jugar en la playa por la tarde, después del almuerzo, ya que temía que me cayese, o procuraba incluso que no me quemase mientras cenábamos alrededor de la hoguera cuando llegó la noche.

Sonreía pero parecía ido. Supuse que era por el tiempo que llevaba separado de sus amigos. Después de cenar, Quil se puso a contar chistes y no lo pude soportar, no tenía gracia ninguna y la verdad las miradas de Leah me estaban poniendo realmente de los nervios, Jacob parecía aburrido y al notar que yo tampoco estaba muy a gusto, me susurró al oído si quería que fuésemos a dar una vuelta y yo acepté. Nos levantamos, y todos nos miraron extrañados, aunque todos entendieron la forma de actuar de Jacob. Leah nos volvió a mirar con mala cara. Nadie parecía aprobar del todo el estado anímico de Jacob y mi presencia junto a él. Pero podía entenderlo y no podíra objetar nada.

Empezamos a andar por la playa sin decirnos nada. Nos sentamos al poco tiempo en nuestro árbol, que seguía allí, inexorable ante el paso del tiempo y de la insistente lluvia perpetua, allí en Forks. El mar susurraba frente a nosotros, reflejando la luz de la luna en cada golpe. La luna brillaba entre las nubes, que débiles, seguían su curso. Jacob se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, mirando como yo al cielo. El roce de su brazo caliente contra el mío hizo estremecerme. Y él lo notó.

- Perdona, ¿te he asustado? –comprendí que se refería a su alta temperatura, que ahora en verano parecía aun más caliente.

- No, no… tranquilo. Es solo que…

- ¿Calentito?

- Más bien quemas.

- ¡Jajaja! deberías saberlo tú más que nadie. – Al fin vi su sonrisa, la verdadera, aunque escondía una segunda intención.

- Jacob, tengamos la fiesta en paz… - me detuve, esto olía a posible bronca, así que suspiré con resignación -. Aunque, sí, lo sé.

Jacob sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, visiblemente más relajado, pero un tinte de pesar dibujado en su rostro. Me acerqué instintivamente más a él, que me rodeó con su brazo pensando que lo hacía por frío.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En nada realmente, estoy realmente tranquilo. Cosa que me sorprende, teniéndote tan cerca.

- Jacob, no empieces.

- No, enserio. Tenerte aquí me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

Empezó a recordar nuestro primer encuentro tras instalarme aquí en Forks. Las historias de quileute que me contó, mis visitas a su casa, nuestro verano juntos… nos reímos mucho recordando viejas aventuras que pasamos juntos. Pero de repente enmudeció. Lo miré extraña frente a su repentino cambio de actitud.

- Y sobretodo… recuerdo cuando me besaste. – Intenté reprobarle que recordara eso, pero su expresión me hizo frenar ante ese pensamiento. – Fui muy egoísta y jugué sucio, pero no sabía que otra opción tenía. Me moría por que me besases, por luchar por ti.

- Jacob, olvídalo, ¿vale? Todos tuvimos errores, disfrutemos del momento. – Jacob me miró con una mueca en los labios, sonriéndome de una manera provocadora.

- Ojalá fuese tan fácil. – Suspiró, y arrodillándose ante mí susurró – Ojalá pudiese besarte… pero me conformaré con un abrazo… ¿Puedo?

Sonreí y dejé que me abrazase. Estuvimos un rato así, y pasados unos 5 minutos, mis brazos estaban entumecidos por no cambiar de posición durante tanto tiempo. Jacob me susurró que le dejase unos minutos más, quería recordar perfectamente mi olor. Solo quería eso,perpetuar mi aroma en su mente; lo noté temblar, y de repente se puso a cantar una canción, con su voz ronca. _Always_… de Bon Jovi, si no recuerdo mal. Su voz estaba rota de tristeza, me abrazó apretándome más a él, aplastándome. Escondió su cara en mi cuello, sin dejar de susurrar esa maldita canción, como una banda sonora de una película, como la perfecta melodía de ese momento, de nuestro silencio, debajo de la luna que nos miraba desde lo alto, llorando también con la pena de mi amigo. Cuando calló, noté como sus labios se curvaban en mi cuello, formando una sonrisa.

- Siempre, te esperaré. Bella. Sé que tu destino está con él. Pero no perderé la esperanza. – Se separó de mí, y cogiéndome las manos, me miró a los ojos. Sus labios temblaban aún- . Bella, solo piénsalo, cásate con él si es lo que quieres… pero, piensa sobretodo en preservar un tiempo más tu condición humana – fui a contestarle pero puso sobre mis labios su índice, frenando cualquier contestación-. Solo piénsatelo bien, ¿vale? Ganas la inmortalidad… pero, ¿Y qué es la inmortalidad? Vas a vernos morir a todos, vas a sufrir la muerte y vivirás en la mentira, como vampira. El amor sólo no basta para vivir, Bella.

Su contestación me dejó muda. No sabía que contestarle. Sabía bien que tenía razón, sabía que la eternidad iba a ser muy dura, iban a ser muchas experiencias que ganaría, pero sobretodo había mucho que perder. Pero, grandes hazañas requieren grandes sacrificios, ¿no?

- Jacob me miró dulcemente, acariciándome el pelo, acercándose a mí, besando mi frente, suspirando sobre mi nariz. Me estremecí. Jacob sonrió.

- Vamos, es tarde, y te estará esperando. Mañana… emmm… ¿volverás?

Sus ojos suplicantes fueron suficientes para no dudar en mi respuesta.

- Por supuesto. A la misma hora, ¿Vale?

Jacob sonrió satisfecho. Mataría, sinceramente, por ver esa sonrisa siempre en sus labios. Me cogió de la mano, como si fuésemos una pareja. Paseando por la playa, hasta el comienzo del camino que nos devolvería a la reserva. Jacob no dejaba de cantar en susurros esa canción. "_Always_". Siempre. Ahora tenía una visión más clara de esa palabra. Significaba "Sacrificio". La eternidad era mucho tiempo. Amaba a Edward. Lo sabía y no había nada que me hiciese cambiar de opinión sobre eso, pero, ¿Realmente lo amaba tanto como para arriesgarse a la equivocación? ¿Y si Edward, después de transformarla perdía su interés en ella? Mi esencia podría desaparecer, y él podría cambiar su forma de amarla. ¿Cómo podía estar segura que Edward la amaría después? Sería muy mezquino por su parte abandonarla, pues estaría sola, ya que con su transformación todos corrían peligro, y sobretodo, Jacob no estaría allí para sacarla de entre la maleza, abandonada a su suerte, llorando lágrimas de sangre, por que probablemente querríamos matarnos mutuamente.

Miré a Jacob, que miraba al frente, sin realmente mirar hacia ningún punto en concreto, tarareando melancólicas melodías, sin dejar soltar mi mano. ¿Sería posible volver a su lado, volver a rozar su mano después de convertida?

Cuando llegamos a la reserva, no quedaba nadie alrededor del sitio de reunión. Jacob se acercó, terminando de apagar el fuego, que todavía alumbraba con sus ascuas el centro del círculo de la asamblea. Jacob me volvió a coger de la mano, guiándome hacia la moto. Recorrimos los fangosos caminos hasta llegar a la frontera. Fui a llamar a Edward con el móvil pero Jacob me frenó:

- Esta viniendo, ha leído mi mente.

Asentí confusa. Edward apareció en un par de minutos. Sonrió al verme, aunque hizo una mueca rara al ver que Jacob me tenía cogida por la mano. Jacob me soltó y me besó la frente. Saludó a Edward con la mano, y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su moto, sin girarse.  
Cuando me cercioré de que tenía la mano extendida, en la misma posición en que Jacob me había dejado, sentí una angustia extraña en la boca del estómago. Me sentí… abandonada. Aún tenía la calidez de la mano de Jacob en la mía propia, y el no notar su calor, sus dedos aprisionando los míos me sentí realmente mal. Como cuando somos pequeños y nos llevan al colegio, dejándonos a merced de unas personas que no conocemos y que pretenden cuidarnos mientras nosotros solo queremos estar cerca de nuestros padres.

Edward no me preguntó, se acercó a mi, y cogiéndome de la misma mano, ahuyentando cualquier recuerdo táctil de la calidez de la piel del lobo, me besó en la frente, arrugando momentáneamente la nariz al notar el olor que probablemente Jacob había dejado en mi. Edward sonrió y me acercó hasta el lugar donde había aparcado el Volvo. No quiso decir nada aunque sé que se moría por hacerlo. Las preguntas y las reflexiones sobre todo lo que mi querido amigo me había dicho aquella noche se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Pero no sacaba nada en claro. Miré a Edward que permanecía casi estático conduciendo. Su imágen casi angelical, y su distante mirada sobre la carretera, hizo que me volviese a preguntar si él seguiría queriéndome después de convertirme en una de ellos. Sé que le había formulado esa pregunta otras veces, pero me conformé con su retorica y sus besos. La eternidad… el amor eterno… ¿realmente eran posibles? ¿Realmente eso era lo que me esperaba? ¿O volvería a sentirme tan sola… como aquella vez?

Tras unos 10 minutos de marcha, Edward paró en seco el coche, mirándome después de ello con furia. Me apreté hacia mi asiento, encogiéndome ante sus ojos que escrutaban mi cara, me preguntó:

- ¡Por Dios, Bella! Haz el favor de decir algo, este silencio se está convirtiendo en una tortura. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros hoy? ¿Qué tal ha ido? Habla, por favor… - su voz era suplicante, su mirada denotaba tristeza, desesperación, duda…

Mis labios se relajaron, y mi cuerpo se destensó, aunque la angustia no desaparecida de la boca de mi estómago. Quería preguntarle, quería saber, quería volverlo a escuchar, porque por primera vez estaba asustada, aterrada ante la visión de una muerte en vida, perenne, y que aunque estuviese toda la eternidad junto a Edward, ¿Quién me aseguraba el amor, la felicidad, una vida realmente feliz, para "siempre"?

Sin vacilar, las palabras salieron como una exhalación de mi garganta. Los ojos de Edward me miraron sorprendidos. Algo en mi expresión le hizo ver que no quería una respuesta de "Edward", el vampiro de principios de siglo, sino de Edward, mi novio. No quería retorica, quería garantías. Y eso lo reflejé en mi voz.

- Edward, ¿estás seguro que me amarás toda la eternidad, cuando me convierta?

* * *

_XAAAAN!! Bella como siempre, tan clara y concisa! XD Esta vez no fue la pregunta de "¿Me querrás después de convertirme?" Fue algo así como "ESTAS SEGURO de ello?"  
Es la pregunta que muchs fans nos hacemos constantemente. ¿Qué creeis que le dirá Edward?  
Por cierto, ¿Verdad que JAcob a madurado mucho? En el proximo capitulo, volverá a comportarse como un crio, lo juro XDDDDDDDDDD ME encanta este pj!  
¿Que pasará con Bella? ¿Que decidirá? NO LO SE NI YO!! Así que dadme animos, a ver si viene mi musa y me canta una nana ;)_

_Así que para llamar a mi musa, dadle al **GO**  
Para que JAcob nos cante "It's me" de Alice Cooper, desnudo en vuestra cama, dadle al **GO**  
Si queréis que Jasper nos enseñe TODAS Y CADA UNA DE SUS CICATRICES, ESTEN DONDE ESTEN, dadle al **GO**  
Si queréis que los actores de la pelicula (LOS actores, eh?) os hagan un masaje erótico, dadle al **GO**  
si en cambio queréis esta vez teñirle el pelo a rosalie de Rosa chicle con extensiones verdes de leopardo, dadle al **GO**  
en cualquier caso, para lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, por caridad... DADLE AL **GO**!_


	5. Pensamientos

_Perdon perdon perdon a todooooooooooooos! Siento mucho no poder haber actualizado esto más pronto. PEro ya sabeís: trabajos de la uni, entregas, exámenes... y aun me quedan dos semanas así, de tortura Así que aquí tenéis un chap larguillo. Para que tengáis algo que leer XDDDD Espero Reviews! Mil besos!!_

* * *

**5.- Pensamientos**

* * *

Era una chiquillada pensar en ello a estas alturas, pedirle garantías de amor eterno y devoción absoluta tras demostrarme tantas veces su amor era una idiotez y yo lo sabía. Pero la duda, el temor me corroían y quería tener algo a que acogerme: le iba a entregar mi vida, mi existencia, iba a dejar todo lo que quería por él y merecía estar segura. Obviamente Edward me aseguraría que sí, que me querría por toda la eternidad, pero no era lo mismo pensarlo yo que mi adorado vampiro me lo dijese con su armoniosa voz.

- ¿Enserio me estas preguntando eso?

Me miró serio. Yo asentí, mirándole a los ojos. Era obvio que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba escucharlo.

- Tú más que nadie debería saber que sí. Te amo, Bella, te amo por… - Frenó en seco, estas últimas palabras me hicieron languidecer ¿por qué vacilaba? -. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor, ¿Verdad? Con esto me estas preguntando si te amo por quien eres… o por la atracción de lo que… recorre tus venas… ¿No, Bella?

Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome realmente mal, culpable, una imbécil en resumidas cuentas. Pero sé que la primera vez que me vio, se sintió atraído por mi olor y luego por el hecho de que no podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Era mezquino pensar así, cuando tantas veces Edward había arriesgado su vida o su integridad por mí. Aun que eso era una escusa más para poder pensar que lo hacía para que yo no me convirtiese y no perdiese… mi aroma. Edward me miró con enfado, decepcionado, por que mi expresión le hizo adivinar que no se equivocaba en su afirmación.

- Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas que hemos sufrido, si solo piensas que me atrae tu sangre, lo nuestro no tiene futuro. – Lo miré asustada. Más bien escandalizada ante la perspectiva que se presentaba con esta conversación.

- Edward, no dudo de tí o de lo que sientes por mí. Sé que me quieres… y sabes que te quiero – Me detuve, midiendo mis palabras, y levantando poco a poco la mirada para encontrarme con sus fríos y brillantes ojos ámbar. -. Lo que temo es que me convierta en algo que no te guste… o – respiré hondo – que no valga la pena el esfuerzo de pasar toda la eternidad… juntos.

La cara de Edward se tornó piedra ante mis palabras. Frío granito. Puro hielo. Se "olvidó" de respirar unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron horas. Hasta que sus labios se movieron lentamente, acompañados por una lejana y triste mirada, y un leve temblor en los labios… un temblor muy humano.

- ¿Cómo demostrarte que te amo con locura si mi corazón no late? ¿Cómo demostrarte que al encontrarte a ti encontré lo que estuve buscando todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo hacer que confíes en mí y en lo que te ofrezco en cada beso y en cada caricia, Bella? No pidas garantías en los sentimientos Bella, por que es imposible garantizar el amor, la tristeza, o la felicidad. – Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Pero lo único que puedo darte es esto – cogió mi mano acercándola a su pecho -, un corazón que no late pero que al sentir los laridos de tu corazón, al sentir lo que siento pienso que, de una manera u otra, no deja de latir. Pero… si no entiendes esto. No puedo hacer nada más para convencerte, Bella.

Edward bajó del coche, cerrando de un portazo con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al final del camino. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Mi corazón golpeteaba mi pecho sin parar, y en mi garganta solo sentía un dolor inmenso, un dolor previo a los gritos. Pero aguanté. Edward estaba inmóvil, bañado por la luna, brillando con su porte elegante cual estatua griega. Bajé intentando no tropezar, pues tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Intenté acercarme a él, y cuando mi mano estuvo a punto de rozarle, su voz hizo que parase en seco.

- Todo esto es por Jacob, ¿Verdad? Lo quieres y temes equivocarte.

Me quedé temblando a su espalda. No quería admitir que tenía parte de razón. Ese era uno de los momentos en que agradecía encarecidamente que no pudiese leer mi mente.

- Edward, te amo. Jacob no tiene que ver… o quizás si. Pero, entiende que tengo miedo. No dudo que te amo y que tú me quieres ...

- Te amo.

- Me amas – Suspiré con una media sonrisa momentánea en mis labios -. Pero después de la transformación, nadie me garantiza que todo será como ahora. Y eso es lo que me asusta. Y por supuesto….

Me detuve intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas. Esto era muy difícil y temía sobretodo la reacción de Edward.

- ¿Por supuesto qué, Bella?

- Por supuesto… temo a la soledad, a la sensación de perderlo todo. De dejar tantas cosas que quiero atrás. Lo siento.

Por extraño que parezca Edward no se acercó ni un ápice a mí. El frío empezaba a calar en mis huesos. Aunque fuese verano, las noches seguían siendo gélidas en Forks. Susurré su nombre, pero él seguía ahí, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Empecé a gimotear y llena de rabia me acerqué por detrás para darle un golpe con mi puño, pero se dio la vuelta lo suficientemente rápido para detener mi golpe y sujetarme para que no me cayese por la inercia. Lo miré entre lágrimas, su cara era una estatua, sin una gota de emoción en sus facciones. Entonces sus labios se movieron lentamente, acompañados de su melodiosa voz.

- Bella, tienes dos semanas aún para pensártelo. Yo te amo. Sigo queriendo casarme contigo y compartir toda la eternidad junto a ti. Pero que tú no estés segura ni siquiera de lo que siento, nos complicará la vida. No puedes estar huyendo de tus problemas. Jacob ha de superarlo, por mucho que lo quieras y no quieras verlo sufrir, y tú… tú también has de superarlo – Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aunque yo sabía bien lo que le estaba costando arrancarse a sí mismo esa sonrisa. –. Te llevo a casa, no quiero que Charlie empiece a pensar otra vez que soy un mal partido para su hija.

Aunque estuvo de lo más tranquilo durante el viaje, se que esas palabras iban teñidas de una palabra que siempre me pareció malsonante y en ese momento aún más: ultimátum.

Debía solucionar todo esto pronto por que al final los perdería a los dos: a mi sol y a mi luna.

Al llegar a mi casa Edward se despidió con uno de sus apasionados besos, aunque este duró menos de lo previsto o de lo habitual estas últimas semanas. Pero no podía ni quería recriminárselo. Mis ojos lo miraron de arriba abajo, y mi miraba recitaba en silencio lo que en ese momento quería preguntar. Edward me miró con picardía y sonrió, esta vez, sinceramente.

- Nos veremos ahora en tu cuarto, mi vida – Besó otra vez mis labios con suavidad, y en segundos se bajó del coche y abrió mi puerta, ayudándome a salir. Al dejar ir su mano me sentí de nuevo, como si algo me abandonase, como cuando me separé de Jacob.

Entré en casa, sin gritar, pues Charlie estaba recostado en el sofá durmiendo mientras la tele seguía su propia rutina. Subí y me preparé para pasar otra noche agonizando en mis pensamientos mientras Edward me infundía su amor en cada caricia.

Tuve mi minuto humano antes de entrar a mi habitación, donde Edward me esperaba en la cama, como siempre, recostado esperando a que yo lo acompañase. No tardé en dejarme abrazar por sus fríos brazos, mientras me susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Cuando el sueño empezó a llevarme con él, Edward empezó a cantarme mi nana, variando de vez en cuando algún detalle de la melodía, del ritmo, pero seguía siendo mi nana. Como siempre, y como siempre cada noche terminaba dormida rodeada de sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente Edward me despertó, se iba a cazar pero no sin antes despedirse de mí con uno de esos prohibitivos besos que últimamente me regalaba casi con ansiedad. Sus besos iban mutando poco a poco: antes simples roces, ahora incluso se atrevía a saborear el interior de mi boca, aunque frenase nuestros besos bruscamente. Pero yo ansiaba el momento en que aquello terminaría.

Tras ver como Edward desaparecía por la ventana, me di cuenta que estaba increíblemente de buen humor, quizás por que un extraño día soleado me golpeó en la cara, quizás por que me esperaba un largo día en la Push, y me sentía viva. Necesitaba moverme, así que me calcé mis deportivas, me puse unos vaqueros y me arreglé para el día que me esperaba. Corrí bajando las escaleras, sin caerme, que ya de por si era un logro, y me abalancé a la nevera para preparar un copioso almuerzo. Mientras empaquetaba las cosas el teléfono sonó, era la voz de Jacob, que estaba sorprendido al ver que yo estaba lista para irme a la Push, le dije que no hacía falta que me recogiese, que cogería el coche. Me apetecía conducir. Era algo extraño, pero necesitaba moverme, hacer algo diferente, comportarme como una niña descerebrada, aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba como humana y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la mortalidad: el riesgo y el peligro.

Cogí el coche y me dirigí hacia la reserva. Hacía un día espléndido y se respiraba el aroma de los bosques húmedos con una gran intensidad. Al poco tiempo llegué al camino principal de la reserva donde Jacob me esperaba encima de su moto. No frené y él me siguió de cerca corriendo junto a mi coche… se llenó de barro varias veces y me reí muchísimo. Al aparcar en la reserva y bajar del coche me di cuenta de que no había nadie, o no parecía haber nadie allí. Jacob me explicó que estaban haciendo algo así como una ruta de reconocimiento, solo como una costumbre. Me dio mi casco y me subí en su moto. Corrió en la moto conmigo a su espalda, mostrándome sitios que no conocía aún de la reserva, bordeando los acantilados, recorriendo caminos que se situaban entre pequeñas montañas, todo era precioso. Almorzamos en lo alto de uno de los acantilados, lejos del acantilado donde me lancé el año anterior. Me reí muchísimo con Jacob, que parecía más relajado que el día anterior. Parecía que ambos no queríamos recordar el motivo de nuestra crispación y realmente lo conseguimos.

Después de almorzar, nos tumbamos en el suelo, tomando el sol y hablando de nada en especial. Pero como todo lo bueno no puede durar siempre, las nubes empezaron a hacer acto de presencia sobre nosotros, y el sol no era ya tan cálido. Sobre las 6 de la tarde decidimos volver. Jacob se puso el casco y antes de colocarme el mío me dijo.

- ¿Y qué tal si nos bajamos a la Push antes de que haga más frio?

Asentí, me puse el casco y nos dirigimos hacia la Push. Al llegar pudimos divisar un espectáculo increíble: las nubes se unían formando formas irregulares de un dorado cálido sobre un fondo azul que palidecía en tonos violáceos según el sol se iba escondiendo tras las montañas. Corrí hacia el agua lanzando el casco al suelo y obviamente me caí, pero aún así no podía parar de reír… Cuando Jacob se acercó corriendo preocupado por si me había pasado algo le hice tropezar con mi pie y a punto estuvo de aplastarme. Se apoyó en las manos y me miró divertido, no pude ocultar mi vergüenza al tenerlo tan cerca, pero tampoco pude frenar mi risa. Se incorporó poco a poco y me ayudó a levantarme.

- Vale, señorita Bella, ¿Y a usted que le pasa?

- Jajajaja ¡No lo sé, sinceramente! Ha sido un día realmente divertido, sin preocupaciones… Me lo he pasado muy bien. – Me giré hacia el mar y le insté a que me siguiera- . ¿Seguimos? - De repente algo húmedo me golpeó en el hombro, y me llevé la mano instintivamente sobre el lugar del impacto, donde encontré algo viscoso. Obviamente pensé lo peor (alguna gaviota o algo peor) y al mirar mi mano me di cuenta que era arena mojada… Me giré a mirar a Jacob que se reía a carcajada limpia al ver la expresión de asco que se podía ver en mi cara. Me agaché para lanzarle una bola a la cara a modo de venganza, cuando apareció delante de mi, sujetándome el brazo, que ya estaba erguido en pos de ataque. Y sonrió.

El aliento se detiene en mitad de mi pecho. Realmente, era guapo, con sus rasgos varoniles y su tez morena… y esa preciosa sonrisa. Jacob sin dejar de sonreír se acercó más a mí. Miré sus labios, que me sonreían. "Solo a mí" pensé. El viento húmedo del mar nos envolvía, mientras esa sensación de peligro flotaba en mi estómago. Ver a Jacob tan cerca, me hacía recordar nuestros momentos juntos, besándonos, sintiéndonos. Al ver su mirada penetrándome, me di cuenta que probablemente él estuviese recordándolo, o mejor dicho, deseando recrearlo otra vez. Su sonrisa cambió de repente, haciendo que la tensión entre los dos se relajase. Tras unos segundos, Jacob empezó a andar, sin soltarme de la mano.

- Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de pasearme por aquí, contigo, envueltos en un atardecer como este – el agua fría del mar nos acariciaba los pies mientras andabamos hacia ninguna parte -. Las cosas desde luego se ven diferentes desde la perspectiva humana y la lobuna.

Lo miré inquisitivamente, y agaché la cabeza. Esa época, la época en que Jacob prefirió ser lobo antes que ser … simplemente Jacob… fue una mala época para mí. Bueno, para que ser egoístas, lo fue para todos. Me dolía y me sigue doliendo pensar en ello.

- Aunque eché mucho de menos el andar a dos patas. Es como comer con los pies… y Dios… comer, comida. No desperdicios ni carne cruda… - Lo miré escandalizada.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- ¡Hey, hey!, díselo a mi padre… yo quería hamburguesas… pero con huevo frito, no crudas… pero el hambre, y el instinto… Dios, sinceramente, nunca pensé que diría que hubiese pagado por tener un cepillo de dientes.

Empecé a reir divertida, y obviamente, tropecé apoyándome en Jacob que me sujetó, sonriendo por mi ya conocida falta de equilibrio en cualquier terreno. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y vi como Jacob se ponía nervioso, entonces me percaté de lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente de mi amigo. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada y antes de poder separarme de él me alzó la barbilla. Me quedé paralizada, al ver sus ojos mirándome con deseo, como una súplica. Sus labios se posaron en mi frente, suave y lentamente, dejándome una sensación de tremenda calidez allí donde sus labios me habían besado. Bajó hasta mi nariz, besando la punta de la misma, posando allí su tibio calor, y entonces lo hizo, casi sin apenas darme cuenta. Se acercó a mi boca y la rozó: fue un inocente beso, una caricia, solo eso. Sin pedir ni exigir nada más. Sus manos temblaban a cada lado de mi cara. Jacob apoyó su frente en la mía, sin abrir los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Yo… Bella, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Pero solo… soy egoísta… pero ya no voy a hacerte nada más – Me besó la frente y llevó sus manos a mis hombros, sujetándome o quizás, intentando mantener el control de sus actos, marcando una distancia con sus enormes brazos -. Solo quería sentirlos una vez más.

Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en mi pecho. La sensación de vacío se apoderó un poco de mí, sobretodo al sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo, de morder aquellos labios y aquel cuello que, sinceramente, me atraían más de lo que yo nunca hubiese pensado. Me escandalicé de mi misma. Me aparté el pelo de la cara, llevándolo detrás de mi oreja y sin mirarlo avergonzada sonreí.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada… en… enserio. Sera mejor que me lleves a la frontera ya, ¿no?

- De acuerdo, no queremos que tu monstruito se preocupe… aunque hoy debería de hacerlo un poco… estoy, extremadamente sensible, y tú extremadamente sexy bajo la luna.

- Jacob Black cierra tu gran bocaza ya.

Jacob se rió divertido. Nos dirigimos hacia la moto y seguimos hacia la frontera. Estuve limpiándome la cara con una toallita húmeda para quitarme el posible o más que probable olor de Jacob: no importaba que la ropa pudiese olerme a lobo, pero la cara era otro cantar.

Al acercarnos a la frontera vimos el coche de Edward, que ya nos esperaba en él. La verdad se me hizo extrañó verlo allí, sin avisarle de que ya nos acercábamos a la frontera, como si él ya lo supiera. Al bajar de la moto, escuché como Jacob me decía adiós y arrancaba la moto, dejándome junto al coche de Edward. Miré como se iba, sintiéndome de nuevo vacía. Jacob, era tanto para mí… noté las manos de Edward rodeándome la cintura y como sus labios besaban mi cuello dulcemente y suspiraba mientras me daba la vuelta para besarme. Sus labios fríos se juntaron con los míos, dándome esa fantástica sensación de frescor y de ligereza, ese fervor que se escondía en lo más profundo de las caricias de mi novio. Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, dejándome llevar. Era una grata sensación poder besarlo con menos cuidado que antes. Frenó esta vez poco a poco sus besos y lo miré extrañada. El simplemente sonrió y susurró con su voz aterciopelada:

_¿Nos vamos, mi princesa?_

Asentí medio atontada por su sensual mirada, mientras me guiaba con delicadeza hacia el coche. Arrancó y empezó a conducir. Puso un cd con música de jazz, la cual escuchaba últimamente con una asiduidad casi enfermiza. Estuve tensa todo el viaje, ya que Edward no me preguntó nada sobre lo que había echo durante el día ni tampoco me contó que había echo él, simplemente me miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía, enigmático. A los 15 minutos de trayecto me di cuenta de que no íbamos por el camino acostumbrado, cosa que me inquietó mucho más si cabe. Era un camino que se desviaba hacia el norte, alejándose de la casa de Edward y también de la mía. Lo miré y al intentar decir algo, Edward me miró dándome a entender que debía callar y que más tarde lo entendería todo.

Despues de unos 10 minutos más llegamos a un camino asfaltado, y aparcó debajo de un par de encinas. Me hizo bajar del coche.

- Espero que Alice tenga razón y que sea verdad que no vas a gritarme ni nada por el estilo.

Lo miré anonadada. No entendía que pasaba.

- Bueno, supongo que debo decírtelo ya. He estado pensándolo mucho estos últimos días. Antes de hacer cualquier viaje largo y para dejar todo arreglado antes de irnos a Alaska, había pensado que te gustaría estar cerca de los tuyos – Edward m cogió de la mano y echó a andar -. La transformación será complicada, por que todas lo son y quiero que te habitúes sin presiones – seguimos el camino hacia la derecha y entonces, apareció delante de nosotros, iluminada bajo la luna. – Es pequeña, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. No es muy lujosa ni ostentosa y pensé que al ser tan parecida a la de Charlie no te desagradaría del todo.

Me quedé paralizada: una preciosa casita, de techos de pizarra altos, con una buardilla que se antojaba acogedora y luminosa, rodeada de árboles, discreta, hogareña y encantadora. Imposible de encontrarla fea, o inapropiada.

- Edward, no entiendo…esto

- Esto, mi vida, será nuestra casa durante unos meses, y si lo prefieres, podemos usarla como… casa de verano. La compré a muy buen precio, tiene unos cuantos años – Me miró nervioso -. Espero que te guste… se que no te gustan los regalos o que no te gusta que te presionen, yo solo…

- Edward, es preciosa… solo… me da rabia, no poder enfadarme contigo – me lancé instintivamente a sus brazos besándolo sin control, llorando de alegría -. Nuestra casa… es nuestra casa…

Edward me abrazó con fuerza, besándome feliz de verme reír ante la sorpresa. No podía frenarme, mi alegría me desbordó y noté como Edward a duras penas se podía controlar. Tuvo que separarse abruptamente de ella, apoyándose en un tocón de un árbol que estaba cerca de él. Vi como agujereaba la madera con la fuerza de sus dedos.

- Ya… nos hemos arriesgado bastante por hoy. Ya falta menos pero por favor no me pongas más a prueba así.

Sonreí divertida y esperé a que Edward se relajase.

- Solo espero, que…

Paró de repente. Se le notaba confuso y nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo que… Bella, esta será la última vez que lo pregunte. ¿Seguro que no prefieres a Jacob antes que a mí? – me sorprendí al escuchar esa pregunta, y Edward se cercioró de las dudas que vagaban por mi mente en ese momento. – Estos días te he notado diferente, no soy tonto Bella, y se que lo quieres muchísimo aún. Cada vez que te deja junto a mí y se va, te das la vuelta como queriendo que vuelva y te lleve con él… y eso… me duele. No se afrontarlo.

Por primera vez lo ví dudar enserio. No celoso ni nada parecido, sino con miedo, miedo real a que yo pudiese elegir a Jacob. Miedo a ser yo la que se alejase. Miedo a que fuese sensata y eligiese el camino de la vida, antes que el de la eternidad. Me acerqué a él y me quedé pensando: Jacob y Edward. Pasión y amor. Suspiré y me crucé de brazos.

- Edward, te amo. No hay más que hablar. Anoche me diste a elegir, me diste dos semanas, me pediste que no dudase y yo… - Edward cerró los ojos, como temiendo mi respuesta – solo se que te amo. Y que nunca podré sentir por Jacob lo que siento por ti. Siento… no haber sido tan clara estos días, pero supongo que lo entenderás.

Entonces me arrodillé, tomé su mano libre, suspirando y aterrada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y mirándolo a los ojos dije:

- Así que… Edward Cullen, me harías la mujer más feliz si aceptases ser el vampiro que me de la vida.

Edward me miró, mordiéndose el labio como solía hacerlo muchas veces yo misma y se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó.

- Si, quiero. – sonrió como solo el sabía hacer. Las cosas empezaban a encajar poco a poco. Y aún me quedaban casi dos semanas hasta la boda. Y para mi "cambio de vida". Y me quedaban muchas cosas pendientes, como por ejemplo: decir adiós de verdad, o si no, un "hasta luego" a mi amigo Jacob, pero eso sería al cabo de unos días, ya que antes tenía que enfrentarme al echo de ser la novia, y tener a Alice de organizadora. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en ello, mientras Edward me abrazaba. Estos últimos días, serían muy agotadores.

* * *


	6. Corazones Rotos

_N.A.- Sorry a tods TT la verdad es que el fin de curso me ha matado un poco y tenía muy atrasado este chap. Obviamente no me ha quedado tan bien como esperaba pero no daba más de mí. Y menos que ahora tambien trabajo TT. Ya os puedo adelantar que el fic tendra 10 chaps (a no ser que cambie la cosa) pues ya tengo el guión general. Así que me costará menos hacer los deberes. _

_Poco más que añadír. Gracias a todos los que me seguís y me animais y los que me favoritean, critican, me dejan reviews, etc. Un beso a todos. Pronto nos veremos._

* * *

**6 – Corazones rotos.**

* * *

Los días pasaban y la idea de casarme cada vez me aterrorizaba más. No por no querer casarme con Edward, eso era impensable siquiera dudar lo más mínimo, sino por los extras. Acompañar a mi padre a buscar un _smoking_, soportar las interminables pruebas de peinado, vestido, etc. a las que me sometía Alice, recibir llamadas y cartas confirmando asistencias, inclusive aguantar las pruebas para la elección del vestido de mis... damas de honor. El único motivo para no tirarme por un puente, lo único que me daba fuerzas era que Edward estaba a mi lado dándome ánimos y, por qué no decirlo, consolándome ante la tortura a la que me sometía mi futura hermana.

Solo faltaban unos días y los nervios me tenían agotada, no por la boda en sí, como he dicho sino por todo lo que la estaba precediendo. Jacob me llamaba todos los días, o lo llamaba yo, pero hacía unos cuantos días que no nos veíamos. Su impaciencia iba transformándose en rabia. No hacía falta que me dijese nada. Solo con escuchar su voz tenía bastante para comprenderlo. Pero aunque siempre me excusaba en los preparativos, sabía que tenía miedo de verlo, o para ser sinceros, era pánico pero no por él, sino por mi propia reacción.

La última tarde que pasamos juntos no me dejaba relajarme, me carcomía por dentro: ese tímido beso y sobretodo los pensamientos y sensaciones que despertaba en mí me llenaban de dudas, que obviamente solo desaparecían cuando estaba con Edward, pero que volvían tan pronto como mi novio desaparecía por la ventana.

Intentaba pensar que era por que me sentía culpable, o por que me dolía separarme de él, o para que engañarnos, lo quería y no solo por ser mi Jacob, sino por el envoltorio de mi amigo. Guapo, alto, moreno, muy sexy, fuerte, protector. Lo tenía todo para hacerme feliz, por muy egoísta que pueda parecer. Y obviamente me gustaba más de lo que me podía permitir. Tenía miedo a no poder frenar mis hormonas y dejarme llevar en un momento de flaqueza. No soportaría engañar a ninguno de los dos, porque si lo hiciese, si me dejase llevar, estaría complicando las cosas en extremo: temía engañar a Edward otra vez y temía que Jacob pensase lo que no era. Porque por mucho que lo quisiera, lo que me rondaba por la cabeza últimamente no era precisamente hablar con él de amor.

Llamé a Ángela. Necesitaba algo de compañía amiga y sensata. Nos escapamos de las garras de Alice, que se moría por llevársela de compras (jodida vampira amante de las cosas monas) y nos fuimos a tomarnos un respiro a Seattle. Estuvimos hablando mientras tomábamos batidos.

- ¡Dios, Bella! Dentro de nada serás la señora Cullen... va todo tan deprisa...

- Lo sé, no te creas que para mí es fácil.

- Yo pensaba que ...

- No, no! No vayas por ahí. Claro que quiero a Edward, pero él... está _chapado _a la antigua, y quiere que todo sea "_correcto" _. Quiere boda para asegurarse de... bueno, y yo...

Me quedé pensativa. Sinceramente creo que últimamente lo único que me importa es el estado de mis hormonas. Supongo que me puse colorada.

- ¡Bella! Me estas diciendo que Edward... y tú... bueno, hasta la boda...

- Exacto. Pero no lo digas. Suena fatal.

Por muy extraño que parezca, empezamos a reír. Era tan fácil hablar con ella. Las horas pasaban y no dejamos de hablar de nuestros planes para la universidad, aunque dudaba mucho que el año siguiente pudiese siquiera ir a Alaska a estudiar. De repente mi móvil sonó. Me disculpé con una sonrisa y Ángela me hizo una señal para que lo cogiese. Se levantó y se fue hacia la barra.

- ¿Diga?

_- Bella, soy Jacob._

- ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

_- No por ti precisamente. Me lo dio Charlie. _- Unos segundos de silencio pararon el tiempo, miré hacia la barra_.- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Bella? Hace días que no te veo. Lo único que haces es darme largas o escabullirte con lo de los preparativos, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. Recuerda que te conozco casi más que tú misma._

- Lo... lo siento Jacob... pero...

_- ¿Qué he echo mal, Bella? ¿Te han prohibido acercarte a mí?¿Ha sido el chupasangres? ¿Qué ocurre?_

- No, no... Jacob... no es eso. Solo...

_- ¿Solo qué, Bella?_

- Solo soy yo... últimamente estoy rara. - Jacob tardó unos segundos en contestar.

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

- En Seattle.

_- Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero, dónde estás concretamente._

- En la heladería de...

_- Vale._

Un corto clic se escuchó por mi auricular. Mi expresión de pánico tuvo que alertar a Ángela que estaba en la barra, ya que se acercó a mí a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

- Ojalá fuese el problema... Jacob viene hacia aquí. - Mi voz sonó quebrada. Los nervios me oprimían el pecho y tuve que contarle todas mis dudas, todo lo que me carcomía, lo que sentía. Y al finalizar, ella simplemente me abrazó.

- Bella... habla con él. Si realmente quieres a Edward podrás superar esto. Quizás estés confundiendo amor con amistad... o atracción. Si has decidido casarte con Edward, será por que realmente estás convencida de que lo amas, ¿no? Díselo a Jacob.

Las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos y las palabras no querían salir de mi boca. Asentí limpiándome las lágrimas.

Escuchamos un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la calle. Nos giramos y vimos a jacob derrapando frente la heladería. Miré a Ángela y me sonrió.

- Yo llevaré tu coche a mi casa. Te esperaré allí, ¿vale? - Asentí y le di un abrazo. Cogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta y salí corriendo. Me acerqué a Jacob que me miraba impaciente, sin bajarse de la moto. Me dio un casco y me monté sin rechistar.

No cruzamos palabra hasta llegar cerca de un riachuelo a las afueras de Seattle. Bajé de la moto y me quité el casco vi a Jacob con el casco en la mano, de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia el río. La tormenta estaba a punto de estallar y yo sabía que me lo merecía por haberle ignorado estos últimos días.

- No te entiendo Bella... dijimos que aprovecharíamos estos últimos días para estar juntos, para... tener un buen recuerdo. ¡Dios! No sabes lo que he sufrido estos días sin verte, sin poder acercarme a tí por que siempre estabas rodeada de tus chupasangres – fui a corregirle, pero pensé que no era lo mejor en ese momento- No he dejado de darle vueltas. ¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?! He respetado tus decisiones, tus toques de queda... No te he forzado a nada, pese... pese a que me muero por besarte, - lanzó el casco contra el suelo - por raptarte y pasarme horas acariciándote y diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero, por... por arrodillarme y rogarte que me elijas a mí... - se dejó caer encima de un tocón de árbol y hundió su cabeza entre las manos. Me acerqué a él con el impulso irrefrenable de abrazarlo. El escuchó mis pasos y me miró con los ojos brillantes y húmedos por las lágrimas. Y no lo dudé un momento. Me arrodillé frente a él y lo besé. Me disculpe con Edward mentalmente y lo estreché entre mis brazos... o almenos lo intenté. Jacob no se movió, sorprendido ante mi reacción. Al separarme de él, me dejé caer y me senté sobre mis piernas sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Esto... nos esta haciendo daño a todos. Éste beso es el último Jacob. Amo a Edward y quererte como te quiero debería estar prohibido. Te quiero, Jacob Black, te quiero muchísimo y lo sabes, pero a él lo amo. Aunque me muera por besarte o por abrazarte, no puedo ni debo hacerlo por que tú te mereces un amor absoluto, no un amor relativo. Sé que tú serías la elección más acertada o sensata, se que contigo sería feliz Jacob, pero a él estoy dispuesta a darle mi existencia Jacob... Además, aunque me quieras, aunque me ames... nadie me asegura que un día de estos aparezca una chica y te imprimas de ella.

- Bella eso no tiene por que pasar...

- Pero no es seguro, Jake. Tendremos que... separarnos. Quería haber estado estos últimos días contigo, pero tenía tanto miedo a dejarme llevar por ...

- Espera, espera, tenías miedo de dejarte llevar, ¿conmigo? - Me puse roja y agaché la cabeza ante la confesión que estaba a punto de hacerle.

- Jacob... soy humana, y es normal que me atraigas más allá de lo emocional... ¡Dios, solo hay que mirarte!

Jacob se quedó pasmado ante mi confesión, incluso se puso colorado ante mi reacción. Se apartó el pelo de la cara llevando su mano hacia la nuca, mientras miraba hacia un lado, visiblemente avergonzado.

- !!Jake, por Dios, si siempre estas presumiendo de ser irresistible!! Y una vez que te lo digo, te pones como un pimiento.

- ¡Hey!, lo siento, no es lo mismo pensarlo que la chica que te gusta te lo diga. - Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios – Así que te... atraigo más allá de lo emocional.

- Jake, por Dios, estábamos hablando de temas serios, no me cambies de tema.

- Bella, no eres muy propensa a decir este tipo de cosas, déjame recrearme en mi fantasía, hazlo por mi ego.

Empezamos a reír, y vi que Jacob reía y grandes lagrimones recorrían sus mejillas. Lo abracé.

- Te quiero Jacob, te voy a echar de menos, toda mi vida. Espero que en un futuro no muy lejano, podamos estar en la misma habitación sin matarnos. - dije con ironía.

- Yo también te quiero, te amo. Daría mi vida por ti, siempre te amaré. Lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

Nos separamos lentamente, y le sonreí con tristeza, él me revolvió el pelo y con eso fue suficiente. Sin decir nada nos acercamos a la moto y Jake arrancó. Llamé a Ángela para preguntarle si podría quedarme a dormir en su casa esa noche: lo último que tenía ganas de hacer era llegar a casa y ver a Charlie, y quizás encontrar a Edward esperándome en mi habitación. Ángela aceptó encantada y llamé a Charlie, que parecía feliz ante la expectativa de verme lejos del ambiente de la boda que últimamente era el único tema de todas las conversaciones y situaciones. Me despedí de Jacob con un beso en la mejilla y un fraternal choque de manos. Nuestros ojos hablaban más que nuestras torpes palabras. Ángela no me preguntó nada solo me abrazó por la noche mientras yo lloraba en silencio. Resultaba tan fácil ser su amiga… Tras varias horas de sollozos entre silencio y oscuridad, conseguí dormirme. Mi amiga no se separó de mí en toda la noche.

La luz y los ruidos provenientes de la cocina nos despertaron. Tenía los ojos cansados aun por llorar tanto la noche anterior. Los sonidos de la calle se mezclaban con los graznidos de los patos y el de los platos. Después de cambiarnos de ropa, bajamos a desayunar y estuvimos hablando del día anterior con la madre de Ángela, sin mencionar mi pequeña escapada con Jake. Tras un rato de charla sin sentido, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ángela sonrió y salió a recibir al invitado.

- Bella – dijo la madre de mi amiga tan pronto como ésta salía por la puerta – Gracias por estar tanto con Ángela, su ruptura con Ben me tenían preocupada...No la he visto llorar… pero… la he escuchado tantas noches...

Sonreí con comprensión y miré hacia mi plato ya vacío. Si, Ángela y Ben habían cortado hacía unas semanas, pocas en realidad. El motivo oficial: eran demasiado dependientes y se agobiaban mutuamente; el motivo real: Ben quería libertad. El resultado: Ben en California, preparándose para el nuevo curso y Ángela destrozada en Forks. Quizás fue porque ella me apoyó tras mi crisis con Edward, o quizás fue por que la entendía. Quizás por que a ambas nos sangraba o nos había sangrado el alma por amor, ella ahora era mi mejor amiga, sin lugar a dudas.

Ángela vino corriendo desde la puerta de la casa hasta la cocina.

- Bella, han venido a recogerte.

Me sorprendí pues realmente no esperaba a nadie. Me levanté pensando que quizás era Charlie o incluso Edward que había regresado antes de tiempo de cazar, así que el ver a Alice debajo del dintel de la puerta con una sonrisa demasiado perfecta para esconder nada bueno, más que sorprenderme, me asustó.

- ¡Hey, dormilona! Tenemos que aprovechar el día, hoy toca sesión de peluquería y _spa _para relajarte.

Intenté sonreír y parecer sincera, pero estaba temerosa por esa exaltación de alegría tan extraña. Miré a Ángela mostrando una mueca de desagrado. Ella me disculpó y me abrazó dándome ánimos. Me despedí de la madre de Ángela, corrí a por mi bolso y mi chaqueta y salí nerviosamente de la casa rumbo al coche de Alice, ese discreto deportivo amarillo. Me abrió la puerta y tras entrar ambas, la tormenta descargó:

- ¿Me vas a explicar Isabella Swan, porqué a partir de que te vistes con el traje de novia, lo único que veo son fogonazos?

Me quedé sin habla. El rugido del motor parecía aprobar el tono frío de Alice, y la tormenta que se avecinaba empezó a dibujarse con más claridad en el cielo. No tenía claro el porqué de sus visiones: se supone que iba a casarme con Edward… ¿no?

- Bella, contéstame. ¿Por qué ahora no te veo en un futuro ni siquiera como humana? ¿Por qué dudas ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Mientras las líneas de la carretera pasaban rápidas por mi ventanilla. Respiré hondo…

- A…Alice. Realmente, no sé porque ves solo fogonazos. Sabes que yo… amo a Edward.

- Pero tienes dudas.

- ¿No es normal los días antes de la boda? - intenté escaparme por la tangente, pero obviamente no funcionó.

- Bella, no te hagas la lista conmigo. – Aflojó el pedal del acelerador, cosa que me relajó. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Sabes que no me puedes engañar, no a mí.

Miré hacia la carretera. Íbamos dirección Seattle. Estaba claro que lo que había dicho frente a la casa de Ángela era totalmente cierto. Así que me resigné e intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos y explicárselo todo, por que Alice enfadada o interrogándome todo un día mientras aguantaba una estúpida prueba de peinado, podría convertirse en una tortura doblemente grave. La miré y vi su expresión fría frente al volante, mientras no apartaba los ojos de la carretera. Sabía que intentaba visualizar mi futuro y sabía que no lograba hacerlo. Me giré y observé la carretera. Quizás Alice pudiese darme un consejo. Ella no había tenido dudas, pero estaba enamorada. Suspiré y moví los labios para empezar a hablar.

* * *

_Chaaaaan! otro chap más ya sabeis, dadle al go para ver a Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob y a Emmet bailando la conga disfrazados de bomberos... ñaaaaaam!  
Y de paso, me dejáis algun review, carta bomba, etc. Os quiero!_


	7. La novia siempre llega tarde

__

Bueno, primero pedir disculpa por estar desaparecida tantos meses. Pero este verano trabajando y ahora estudiando me han dejado poco tiempo para mí y para vosotros. He cortado el chap porque se hacía largo y casi prefiero capitulo más cortos y más que otra cosa.  
Daros las gracias por vuestro constante apoyo y por los reviews y los favs que me vais dejando. Lo más bonito que me podéis regalar es esto, leerme y darme la oportunidad de que la gente lea lo que escribo.

Este chap me ha costado horrores, por que al salir el último libro y haberlo leido ya me cuesta despegarme de su hilo argumental. Hice bien en hacerme un guión para no dejarme llevar por lo que ya ha escrito la Srta. S. MEyer.

Espero que os guste! ^^

_

* * *

__**Capitulo 7 .- La novia llega siempre tarde. **_

* * *

- No te voy a negar, Alice que… si, tengo dudas. Y supongo que te imaginaras…

- ¿Qué es por el chucho? – suspiré, intentando no prestar atención a ese apelativo cariñoso con el que había bautizado a Jacob.

- En parte sí… Alice tú quizás no entiendas, por muy cruel que te resulte lo que voy a decirte, que yo he tenido y tengo una vida con mis amigos, mis familiares y que todo esto me cuesta. – la miré intentando averiguar si se había sentido dolida, pero parecía más relajada de lo normal.- A ver. Estamos hablando no solo de casarme con 19 años ¡Sino de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra! Dejar de existir para la gente que quiero y con la que no podré estar… nunca más. – Mi voz se tornó un susurro al cerciorarme de lo cruel, grave y doloroso que sonaba todo aquello. Ya lo sabía perfectamente, pero el decirlo en voz alta lo volvió más palpable, más tangible, más real. Noté como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos e intenté controlarme. Alice no decía nada, parecía absorta aunque sabía que lo había escuchado todo. – Y…¡JODER! – noté como Alice clavaba sus ojos en mí. – No soy de piedra y el futuro que me propone Jake es más que tentador. No tendría que abandonar a mi familia ni mi vida actual… - las lágrimas resbalaban desconsoladas por mi piel. – Solo… tendría que abandonaros… a vosotros… a ti, a Carlisle… y a …

- A Edward.

Me puse a llorar. Me dolía todo aquello: amar tanto a una persona y no poder darme a ella al 100%, no poder amarla incondicionalmente. Hacer tanto daño a tanta gente. Intenté mirar a Alice, pero solo conseguía ver manchas borrosas.

- Sé que no es fácil. Es renunciar a muchas cosas y ganar bastante poco. Amor, una nueva familia, y la vida eterna. Quizás pueda entender… aunque me cueste, que el chucho te atraiga hasta el punto de dudar sobre si ser la esposa de mi hermano, y que te ofrezca una vida normal y feliz, sea mejor opción o peor de lo que puedes tener con Edward. Es normal que tengas dudas. Pero has luchado para que Edward quiera convertirte, para que Charlie vuelva a confiar, has querido arriesgar tu vida para salvarle a él, a mí, a ti. ¿No crees que las dudas están de más ahora, Bella? Lo amas, lo sé. Y créeme, serás feliz, todo se solucionará. Lo he visto.

Las palabras de Alice retumbaban en mi cabeza e iban ordenándose y tomando forma. Tenía tanta razón. Amaba a Edward por encima de todo. Jacob era más que mi mejor amigo, lo quería muchísimo pero lo que sentía por Edward era algo más que amor. Era devoción, era pasión, era vida. Mi vida. Jake tenía que entender que si había decidido casarme con Edward era por que realmente Edward me daba algo que él nunca podría darme y era todo su ser, todo lo bueno y lo malo. Cuerpo y mente. Todo. Miré a Alice que me miraba expectante y de repente sonrió.

- Al fin. Habrá boda. .- Y sonreí.

Estuvimos calladas mientras llegábamos a Seattle. Al pasar la primera glorieta para desviarnos hacia la entrada de la ciudad me percaté del problema que podría esperarme en cuanto volviese junto a Edward.

- Alice… ¿Edward sabe…?

- ¿Lo de tus dudas? No, tranquila, está de cacería bastante lejos con Emmet y Rosalie, para prepararse para la boda. Así que ni por asomo ha podido leer mis visiones a cerca de la boda.

- Uffffff… Me temía lo peor.

Al fin llegamos a la más exclusiva peluquería de todo Seattle, donde todas las peluqueras eran maravillosas, el dueño era de lo más cool, e incluso al lado de cada espejo (que ocupaba todo lo alto de la pared) había una pantalla para que las clientas pudiesen ver los últimos videoclips que ofrecía la MTv. Me senté a una señal de una de las peluqueras, horriblemente oxigenada y con un corte de lo más pintoresco, en una especie de butacón de piel que parecía más bien la butaca del dentista, y empezó a alabar el aspecto de mi pelo y la naturalidad que desprendía mi color (obviamente, era el mío) mientras me peinaba, desenredándomelo con cuidado. Entonces Alice sonrió mirando tras de mí.

- ¡¡Jean David!!

- Mi querida Alice, ¿cómo estás princesa? Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo está tu hermana Rosalie?

- ¡Oh! Ya sabes. Cazando.

Ambos empezaron a reír. ¿Ese tipo era vampiro también, o es que sabía su secreto? Qué familiaridad guardaban entre ellos. Eso me hacía temer mucho más mi destino en esa peluquería.

- Esa Rosalie, teniendo a un portento de hombre como Emmet… Ays… como le gusta el juego de la conquista.

- Ya sabes, le hace sentirse "mejor" con ella misma.- Alice le guiñó un ojo.

- Perdonad… ¿Qué me he perdido? – mi voz no sonó tan escandalizada como lo estaba yo.

- Jajajaja. Tranquila Bella, nos referíamos a la caza o conquista de hombres.

Empecé a hiperventilar ante el momento de agónico nerviosismo al que me habían sometido. Alice era más cínica de lo que solía ser.

- ¿Bella? ¿Tú eres Bella? ¡Oh! Al fin te conozco, la novísima novia. Has logrado lo que no ha logrado nadie, cariño. Encandilar al más arisco y sobretodo al más guapo, atractivo y elegante de los Cullen. Monsieur Edward Cullen ni más ni menos. ¡Ay cariño, cuánto he escuchado hablar sobre ti a mi pequeña musa Alice! Entonces guardas alguna idea especial seguro para el tocado que lucirá la novia, ¿Verdad pequeña?

Miré a Alice que me sonrió emocionada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Empezaba lo peor.

(6 horas y media más tarde)

Tras una tortura continua de manicuras, limpieza de cara, pruebas de peinado y de maquillaje, y un par de descansos para comer algo, al fin salimos de aquel antro de perversión, Alice con un par de extensiones azules a un lado del pelo y yo con el pelo liso y con un corte nuevo en forma de v en las puntas, con el pelo aún lo suficientemente largo para poder hacerme trenzas si quisiera. Entramos en el deportivo de Alice y nos fuimos hacia mi casa. Alice no dejaba de parlotear emocionada ya que mañana íbamos a recoger mi vestido. Y yo no dejaba de pensar en mi situación con Jake, ya que debía encontrar la mejor manera de que nos alejásemos y de que las cosas se aclarasen. No me sentía con fuerzas para hablar con él. Aún no. Alice aparcó derrapando y tras volver a ponerme la cabeza en el sitio, bajé del coche, me despedí y me fui hacia casa. Decidí llamar a Jacob al día siguiente.

Pero no lo hice. Incluso me negué a coger el teléfono cuando él lo hacía. Tenía pavor por lo que pudiese decirme Jake, por mi reacción, porque a pesar de tener las cosas claras, de saber que amaba absolutamente a Edward, temía escuchar la voz profunda de mi amigo, de volver a perderme en la tentación y de cometer cualquier locura por culpa de mis hormonas y la sonrisa de mi querido lobo… Me pasé los días acatando las órdenes de Alice, controlando lo que comía para que no me saliesen granos, o se me hinchase el estómago, o para que no perdiera o ganase peso, ya que el vestido (que por cierto debía admitir que era precioso y nada ostentoso, como esperaba de Alice) debía encajar en mi como un pie a un calcetín (según mi queridísima Alice). Rosalie era la que se ocupaba de que cuidase en extremo mi piel y mi pelo, embadurnándome de cremas y otros potingues para estar "perfecta", ya que según ella, debía estar a la altura en cuanto a belleza vampírica se refiere de su hermano. Jasper estaba fatigado: se ocupaba de que yo me calmase ante tales torturas y Edward se pasaba los días con cara de cordero degollado como disculpándose por todo a lo que me sometían sus hermanas.

Durante los días siguientes hasta el día anterior a mi boda Jacob no paraba de llamarme todos los días intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo y sabía por Charlie que sus amigos intentaban retenerlo en casa para que no hiciese tonterías y para que me dejase prepararme para la boda. Yo sabía que eso era cosa de Emily y se lo agradecía con toda mi alma.

Y llegó el día de la boda, Edward llevaba un par de días sin pasar la noche conmigo, ya que tenía el vestido de novia en mi habitación y había estado haciendo todo lo posible por no ver en la mente de nadie como era el traje, por eso que da mala suerte. La boda era a las 6 de la tarde, y había amanecido un hermoso día gris. Estaba nerviosa, lo admito y más cuando pensaba en la macro-sesión de peluquería-maquillaje-spa que me tenía preparada Alice. Al llegar, tras una sesión de cremas a base de cítricos y barro en todo el cuerpo, un tratamiento especial para la piel de la cara, una manicura y una pedicura, tras maquillarme y peinarme con un bajo recogido lateral decidí que tenía bastante… Le dije a Alice que me portaría bien, que iría vestida a la boda, que era la última condición que les exigía para casarme: dejarme en paz hasta las 5 de la tarde, ya que estaba más que saturada. Amenacé con echarme atrás en lo de la boda o algo peor, destrozar el vestido al llegar a casa. Algo tuvo que "ver" Alice cuando dije eso. Vio como rompía el vestido y obviamente me dejó ir. Me fui a casa y envié a Charlie a casa de Billy o donde él quisiera. Quería tener la casa para mí sola. Y lo conseguí.

Sola.

Silencio absoluto.

Estuve pensando todo el día en lo que iba a hacer. Y la verdad es que me sorprendí a mi misma. Realmente tenia ganas de casarme, por que era Edward. Empecé a imaginarme la vida junto a él, levantarme con su sonrisa pícara todas las mañanas, con sus besos, con sus tiernos ojos mirándome y deseándome. Me puse una especie de redecilla que encontré en el pelo para que no se deshiciese el recogido y procuré cocinarme algo que no dejase olor en el pelo, no quería tentar a mi suerte, ya me imaginaba a Alice con una de sus visiones: yo con la redecilla cocinando huevos fritos con bacon. Horrible. Se plantaría en mi casa en un pestañear de ojos vampíricos y me mataría.

Cuando terminé de comerme una triste lasaña me senté en el sofá. Hice algo de zapping pero no había nada que valiese realmente la pena.

Así que me levanté y empecé a vestirme a mi ritmo. Faltaba tiempo. Pero prefería cambiarme de ropa por si había algo con lo que no me aclarase para llamar en caso de emergencia a mi futura cuñada.

Afortunadamente no se me dio tan mal… ni siquiera rompí las medias, y los tacones que llevaba no eran tan escandalosos como pensaba. Pero obviamente el velo no podía ponérmelo sola, así que le envié un mensaje a Alice para decirle que enviase a Jasper (que iba a ser mi chofer hasta la casa de los Cullen, donde se celebraría la boda) a recogerme, o mejor dicho, a conducir mi nuevo coche, regalo de bodas de mis suegros: un Pontiac G6 de color negro, escandalosamente precioso y sobretodo poco discreto, pero no dije nada por no herir los sentimientos de Esme y Carlisle. Bajé las escaleras al percatarme del leve sonido de la puerta del coche, señal de que mi conductor esperaba. No tenía ganas de escuchar el claxon por que al igual que el coche, tampoco era muy discreto, cosa que Jasper parecía siempre comprender. Cogí una pequeña maleta y me enrollé debajo del brazo el vestido, esperando no mancharlo con ese precioso lodo permanente que había alrededor de mi casa. Fui dando saltitos corriendo, esperando así mancharme menos los zapatos. Abrí la puerta trasera y lancé la maletita y tras cerrarla, me metí en la parte del copiloto.

- Siento haber tardado. ¡Dios! Alice me matará cuando vea los zapatos, están llenos de barro… ¿Qué tal van las cosas por... la...?

Me quedé de piedra al ver que quien estaba en el asiento del conductor y comprobar que no era el increíblemente guapo vampiro Jasper, sino mi increíblemente sexy amigo lobuno, Jacob. No pude decir nada al verlo, me quedé bloqueada, pero el sonido del motor al arrancarlo me hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Jacob Black! ¿Qué… qué… qué coño estás haciendo? – Jacob sonrió.

- Aprovechando mi última oportunidad de poder conducir esta preciosidad. Seguro que tu querida Alice se esta volviendo loca al ver que has desaparecido de sus visiones, ¿Verdad?

Siguió conduciendo hacia la carretera, acompañado de mis gritos.

- Jacob, haz el favor de parar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes prisa?

- Jacob no hace gracia.

- Nadie dijo que la tuviera.

Siguió corriendo por una carretera asfaltada, supongo que para no dejar huellas en el camino, evitando que nos siguiesen, aunque yo sabía que no era suficiente. Tras ver un pequeño ensanchamiento de la calzada cogí el freno de mano y lo accioné. Patinamos hasta que Jacob consiguió detener el coche. Nos quedamos inmóviles dentro del coche, con la respiración acelerada por la adrenalina. Cuando conseguí respirar intenté salir del coche pero Jacob accionó el seguro de las puertas, impidiendo que huyera.

- ¡Jacob, joder! Deja de comportarte como un crio. Abre la maldita puerta.

- No.

- Jacob, hazlo o juro que te arrepentirás, sabes que…

Sus labios bloquearon los míos. No pude moverme, ni intentar escaparme, me tenía acorralada. De repente sus labios se despegaron de los míos al ver que no respondía a su beso y vi como bajaba la mirada, con los labios temblando.

- Mírate… estás preciosa. Esa jodida vampira tiene buen gusto… Estas tan guapa, tan sexy, así de blanco. No sabes las veces que he soñado que yo era el que te recibía en el altar de la iglesia, viendo como entrabas con un vestido así, solo para mí.

- Jacob…

- … y luego en nuestra noche de bodas… podría darme a ti… conocerte completamente… y demostrarte lo que te amo…

- Jake, por favor…

- … Y tras un tiempo, un año quizás, verte con esa dulce sonrisa en la cara, embarazada con nuestro hijo en tu vientre… nuestro futuro y nuestro amor materializado en una nueva vida…

Jacob miraba el volante como si fuese su único punto de contacto con la realidad. Mi mano avanzó hacia su hombro para consolarlo, no lo podía evitar, mi mejor amigo, mi Jake se había desmoronado. De repente gritó.

- ¿Por qué tiene que tener el todo lo que yo quiero? ¿Lo único que quiero? Bella, eres mi vida, y sabes que yo podría hacerte tan o más feliz que él, ¡te ofrezco la vida Bella! Por favor, quédate conmigo, quédate como humana y vive, Bella… - le silencié los labios acariciándolos con mi mano.

- Jacob, sabes que no lo voy a hacer, y sabes cuanto me duele hacerte daño… Pero, lo siento.

Jacob intentó que las lágrimas se quedasen en sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía derrotado y más todavía por que comprendía que yo lo comprendía. Me miró, con mi vestido blanco y dio un golpe al volante. Gracias a Dios, es un coche fuerte.

- Vamos, te llevaré a casa de los Cullen.

No dijimos nada más. Busqué el teléfono y envié un mensaje a Alice, tranquilizándola, puesto que ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas en el móvil y un par de mensajes.

Al llegar a la residencia Cullen, solo Alice esperaba en la puerta. Me imaginaba el porqué. Supongo que Edward estaría retenido por sus hermanos luchando por saltar hacia la ventana para degollar a Jacob.

- Gracias por traerla señor Black.

- Un placer, ratita chupasangre.

Se miraron como si fuesen a matarse en milésimas de segundo. Me puse en medio de los dos.

- Bueno, bueno, aquí no ha pasado nada. Es normal que la novia llegue tarde, ¿no? Vamos Alice, tienes que colocarme el velo. Hasta luego, Jake.

Jake bajó la mirada y se fue hacia la parte oeste del jardín, mientras yo entraba en la mansión, por una ventana gracias a Alice, que no quería que nadie me viese.

Tras una hora más o menos, repasando si lo llevaba todo (el "algo" prestado, un detalle azul – _un liguero de Alice_- , algo regalado, algo nuevo…), Charlie apareció en la habitación donde yo esperaba mi "momento especial" y me avisó que la ceremonia iba a empezar. Suspiré, sonreí y temblando me acerqué a él.

- Vamos, Edward debe estar nervioso.

Mi padre rio con ganas.

- Si, pero tu tiemblas más que él.

Sonreí, y bajé las escaleras. Mi nana empezó a sonar mientras bajaba los escalones hacia el gran salón, donde Edward y los invitados me esperaban. Todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Busqué con la mirada y lo vi. Edward, maravillosamente perfecto, perfectamente guapo. Con un chaqué negro, con chaleco marfil y una corbata azul. Me miraba estupefacto, con la boca medio abierta, y por primera vez sentí que tenía control total sobre él, que por fin sacaba su lado más humano, y sonreí.

"_Sí, estoy segura. Lo amo."_

* * *

_TAdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Fin del chap! Espero que os haya gustado!  
__Y que las fans de JAcob (yo soy una) no me maldigan con el fuego eterno por haberle exo tanta pupita a nuestro pequeño gran amigo lobuno ^^_

_Ya sabéis si necesitais amor, os enviare a JAsper si le dais al **GO**  
Si lo que necesitais es calor humano, necesitais a Jacob, así que llamadlo dandole al **GO**  
Si lo que quereis es que unos sexys dedos fríos de pianista os hagan enloquecer... lo siento pero ni dandole mil vece al **GO** os envio a Edward ;)_

_Para lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, sea lo que sea, **DADLE AL GO!**_


	8. Europa y el amor

_

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Europa y el amor.**

* * *

  
_

Rozar su mano cuando mi padre me entregó a él en el altar, sentir su temblor, ver sus ojos ambarinos brillando de emoción, mirarme con esa mezcla de amor, deseo, ilusión. No pude evitar sonreírle y enrojecer ante sus gestos. Miró a mi padre e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente con seguridad, dando a entender que la dejaba en buenas manos. Mi padre me dio dos besos y se sentó al lado de mi madre y de su novio, visiblemente emocionados. Edward me apartó el velo y vi como se acercaba como queriendo darme un beso, pero se contuvo. Nos volvimos lentamente hacia el cura y empezó la ceremonia. Edward estaba visible tenso. Empezamos a decir nuestros votos y después el sacerdote lo dijo.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Edward me miro y suspiró, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos y abriéndolos lentamente, sonriéndome con satisfacción.

- Si quiero.

Respiré profundamente, ahora me tocaba a mí. Seguramente no me saldría la voz, o diría cualquier estupidez.

- Y ahora, Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Lo miré con miedo, temía lo peor, que mi voz no saliese. Miré a mi madre y a mi padre y mi madre me sonrió emocionada, asintió y sonreí. Mire a Edward que esperaba impaciente por que dijese algo. Mis labios se movieron solos.

- Si, quiero.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba. Sin mirar ya sabía quien se había ido y quién había dado aquel portazo. Sabía que era Jacob quien había huido tras escuchar sus palabras. Edward me apretó las manos ligeramente y lo volví a mirar. Me miro con urgencia y con miedo, con necesidad. Le sonreí tranquilizándolo. "tranquilo, todo está bien"

- … puedes besar a la novia.

Edward miró al sacerdote y sonrió con esa mueca tan característica, que tanto me gustaba y a la vez me atormentaba ya que me hacia derretirme de deseo.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, sonriendo. Acunó mi cara con sus manos frías, y suavemente me besó. Incluso ahora temblaba de la emoción. Nunca lo vi así, tan emocionado y tan feliz. "¿Por qué dudé tanto en esto? Ver a Edward aquí, así, tan feliz, solo por mí, por esto, lo hubiese hecho antes." Le devolví el beso. De repente se escuchó un grito proveniente de una voz melodiosamente vampírica.

- ¡Vivan los novios! – Alice empezó a gritar antes de tiempo y Jasper le tapó la boca. Luego nos miró como disculpándose por la emoción de Alice. Todos reímos tras la reacción de Alice.

- Podéis ir en paz.

Salimos de la residencia Cullen hacia el jardín mientras nuestros familiares nos lanzaban pétalos de rosas de colores blanco y azul. Nos esperaba aun el banquete que estaba en la parte exterior de la residencia. La gente empezó a felicitarnos, incluso los chicos y la gente de la Push parecía realmente que se alegraban por nosotros.  
Desde que nos raptaron y nos separaron tras la boda, Edward y yo ni siquiera nos habíamos tocado, no nos habíamos dicho nada y casi tampoco nos habíamos visto. Yo buscaba a Edward con la mirada pero era casi inútil, había demasiada gente. Después de 20 minutos de saludos, besos y comida noté que algo me rodeaba y me tiraba hacia tras por la cintura, tras un seto, me dieron la vuelta y unos labios atraparon los míos con fervor, con necesidad, con lujuria. Tras unos segundos, me separé para intentar coger algo de aire y vi sus ojos escurecidos por el deseo.

- Pensaba que ya no volvería a verla, señora Cullen. – Me mostró su sonrisa más seductora y me abalancé sobre su boca, saboreando su inusitada permisividad, dejando explayarme dentro de sus labios. Se separó lentamente de mí, provocando un gemido como protesta. – Hubo un momento en que pensé que me negarías, que dirías que no. – Volvió a besarme, con urgencia, con desesperación. – Pensé que huirías, que… que… ¡Dios, si alguna vez me ha escuchado, fue en ese momento en el altar! – Me abrazó, con la delicadeza suficiente para dejarme respirar. – Te amo Bella. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Empecé a llorar, emocionada entre sus brazos. Me separé para volver a besarlo nuevamente.

- Yo mucho más que eso, soy el ser más feliz de todo el planeta.

Nos besamos varias veces. Edward estaba soportándolo bastante bien. Sus instintos no lo habían traicionado ni parecía que lo fuesen a hacer. Mi calor empezaba a pasar a su interior a través de nuestros labios hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Alice quien se puso a gritar algo sobre responsabilidades de los novios con los invitados y no se que más.

La fiesta duró unas cuantas horas más. Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada solo quedábamos mi familia y un par de quileutes: Embry y Quil estaban allí, hablando tranquilamente con Charlie y Emmet, sobre baseball o algo así. Empezamos a despedirnos sobre las 4, y a las 4.30 solo estábamos los Cullen y yo. Bueno, debería decir simplemente los Cullen, ya que yo formaba parte de esa familia oficialmente. Y nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer tocaba ya a su fin y nos esperaba un largo viaje hacia Europa.

Tras unas risas de nuestros familiares y un par de picarescos comentarios de Emmet, nos despedimos finalmente, nos cambiamos de ropa, subimos al Volvo de Edward para ir hasta el aeropuerto, donde teníamos reservado un jet privado para volar hasta Italia, donde Venecia era nuestro primer destino y donde pasaríamos juntos nuestra primera noche.

Me sorprendí al ver a Jacob esperando en el aeropuerto. Realmente me asusté. Edward se puso serio de repente.

- Hola Jacob. Ya me sé tu número. Gracias por preocuparte. – Edward me miró.- Él quería…

- …quería darle mi nuevo número de móvil para que después… de eso… bueno, quería saber si estarías bien.

Me puse roja y no pude evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a llegar a mis ojos.

- Gracias… Jacob. Muchas gracias.

- No me llames así, aún no. – lo miré y sonreí.

- Gracias Jake. Te echaré de menos. Te llamaremos. Cuídate.

- Si. Bien. Gracias. – se giró mirando a Edward. - Edward. Ya lo sabes.

- Si, lo entiendo. Lo haré. Te avisaré.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y se fue. Me quedé con la duda. No sabía a que había venido eso.

- Jacob quiere que lo avise sobre todo el proceso. Y me ha amenazado: "Cuídala o te juro que te matare, chupasangre". Es realmente agradable cuando estás delante.

Cerré los ojos, y me dejé guiar. Jacob. Mi Jake. Lo siento.

El viaje me lo pasé durmiendo. Estaba agotada y, aunque algo estresada por culpa de Jacob, las caricias y besos de Edward dedicaba a mis manos me relajé hasta quedarme dormida.

Al llegar a Venecia tras un viaje en barco desde el aeropuerto de Venezia Marco Polo, me quedé enamorada de sus calles, sus tiendas, de sus gentes, sus ambiente romántico, atemporal, bohemio… era increíblemente hermosa. La humedad de sus edificios, el gris que envolvía todo y lo iluminaba: era mágica. Los puestos itinerantes, las góndolas, la música que sonaba en las plazoletas, las tiendas de máscaras y marionetas, me sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, parecía que estaba atrapada en un cuento, con mi príncipe. Llegamos a la plaza de San Marcos casi al desembarcar, y tras andar un par de calles más y pasar uno de sus famosos canales llegamos al Hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra primera noche juntos: como marido y mujer. Esa idea me mantenía ansiosa, pero intentaba disimularlo durante todo el trayecto. Al entrar en la habitación me quedé anonadada: la decoración era una mezcla de dorados y beige, con ciertos adornos de estilo victoriano. Las paredes estaban forradas de papel floral con ribetes rojos y beige; aunque sobrecargado, no resultaba ostentoso ni dolía a los ojos. La cama estaba cubierta por un dosel de seda granate. Edward dio una propina al botones al dejar nuestro equipaje en la habitación y éste nos dejó asolas.

- El director de este hotel es un vampiro vegetariano como nosotros, nos debía un par de favores, y bueno, no pasara nada si… bueno, si esta noche pasa algo extraño. – Temblé ante esa declaración de intenciones. Suponiendo obviamente que se refería a mi transformación. – Emm… ¿deseas tu minuto humano? ¿O todavía no?

- Bi… bien. La verdad me apetece comer algo.

- Eso está hecho. Espera un segundo… a ver si es verdad… espera.

Lo miré extrañada y de repente desapareció. Iba a una velocidad tal que realmente parecía que estaba sola completamente. Me senté en la mullida y suave cama, y pensé "¿Por qué no?". Cogí un bolso donde guardaba algunas cosas y me fui al baño.

- Necesito un minuto humano, Edward.

- Vale.

Seguí sin verlo. Escuché la puerta de entrada como se cerraba. Supuse que iría a conseguir algo de comida. Aunque un hotel así suponía tenia servicio de habitaciones. Pero bueno, tenía algo más… urgente. Me quite la falda y la blusa que llevaba y después la ropa interior, y saque un conjunto que me había regalado Rosalie, completamente de encaje azul oscuro, casi negro: "No faltes a la tradición, debes estar apabullante tu primera noche". Y desde luego, ese conjunto tan… "Discreto" era algo más que apabullante. Me coloqué el corsé y luego el tanga, y unos ligueros que sujetaban las medias que ya llevaba. La verdad, es que era el tipo de ropa interior que podía favorecer a cualquiera. Incluso a mi insulso cuerpo. ME puse la ropa otra vez para disimular el cambio y salí.

Me encontré a Edward inmerso en una extraña oscuridad, puesto que las cortinas de la habitación eran de un color traslúcido extraño que confería a la habitación una extraña calidez. Estaba esperándome en la cama con un cuenco lleno de fresas y una _fondue_ con chocolate derretido. Sonreí tímidamente y me recosté a su lado. Sabía que empezaba el juego de la seducción, sabía que era una trampa, pero cualquier trampa maquinada por Edward conllevaría más tarde a un desenlace bastante prometedor. Además, yo también había hecho trampa con mi ropa interior.

Sin decir nada, enchufó un aparato con música, no sabía definir que estilo, pero era envolvente y de ritmo pausado. Empezó a mojar las fresas frescas en el chocolate, dándomelo a pequeños bocados. Lentamente. No dejaba de mirarme, cálidamente, memorizando cada gesto, al igual que yo, que intentaba no moverme bruscamente para no interrumpir esa tensión.

Sin querer, al comer una de las fresas, le di un pequeño mordisco en un dedo… Dejó de respirar. Me asusté realmente, ya que pensé que había cruzado la línea y que estaba a punto de perder el juicio. Pero no del modo escalofriante, me equivoqué por completo. Movió otro de sus dedos y acarició mis labios con él, mientras su dedo corazón estaba atrapado entre mis dientes. Estaba en tensión, pero no por no querer hacerme daño, sino por que realmente esa sensación era tan nueva para él como para mí. Esa excitación, esa reacción extraña de su cuerpo al notar mis dientes en sus dedos, mis labios tan cerca en una situación así, le era completamente desconocida. Entonces me envalentoné y lamí lentamente sus dedos. Sus ojos cambiaron en la penumbra, suspiró suavemente y se dejó hacer. Cogí su mano y empecé a lamer y besar sus dedos, lentamente. Para cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba recostada completamente y él casi sobre mí mirando como disfrutaba de esos pequeños besos que repartía por su mano, fascinado y deseoso de sentir más. Sus labios se acercaron a mi mano, lamiendo las yemas de mis dedos, tal cual lo había echo yo, pero al instante atrapó mi boca con la suya. Y ahí perdimos la razón. Todo lo que se puede perder en una situación así.

Edward suspiraba cada vez que mis labios rozaban su cuello o que lo acariciaba, tanto o más que yo. Sus manos frías recorrían mi espalda por debajo de la camisa torpemente, incluso al besarme parecía como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, como si absolutamente todo fuese nuevo para él. Incluso su reacción al ver como mis manos se metían por dentro de su camisa o ver como se la desabrochaba poco a poco después fue como si un niño no entendiese el por qué un adulto hace tal o cual cosa. Sonreí por que en este terreno parecía bastante más diestra que él, o al menos de momento.

Al quitarle la camisa lo abracé con ternura. Su frío pecho me hizo estremecer al rozar mi pecho. Edward parecía preocupado por ese hecho. Incluso en ese momento estaba preocupado. Lo miré ceñuda.

- Edward… por favor… no te preocupes más… sabes que todo saldrá bien. – Suspiré y cerré los ojos, apoyándome en su hombro, mientras Edward se mantenía cerca pero firme, apoyado sobre sus brazos, sobre mí. – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi princesa.

Se acercó a mi cuello besándolo suavemente, haciendo que me perdiese en la oscuridad, entre el aroma de su piel y el de la fuente de chocolate, mi pulso fue acelerándose a cada roce de sus labios y de sus dedos. Al separarse momentáneamente de mí, me asusté, pensando que su instinto le estaría jugando una mala pasada. Pero no fue así, al mirarle a los ojos lo único que pude divisar fue devoción y deseo, a partes iguales. No pude evitar sonrojarme, al igual que él no pudo evitar reír de manera perversa al ver mi reacción.

Acerco sus labios al borde de mi camiseta, mostrando sus dientes, y con un movimiento demasiado rápido, la rasgó con sus afilados colmillos. Se me paró el corazón en algún momento, pero se reactivó de manera alocada al notar su frío aliento y su sensual lengua recorrer mi pecho y mi vientre. Empezó a desnudarme poco a poco, dejándome solo con la ropa interior. Al ver el conjunto tan provocativo se paró en seco, e incluso pude observar como tragaba ponzoña al ver el corsé. Se acercó poco a poco a mis pechos y yo cerré los ojos y contuve el aliento.

- Recuerdame... agradecer a Rosalie... tan sublime y seductor regalo. - Tras decir esto, suspiró y con la punta de la nariz rozó la el encaje que decoraba el corsé. Empezó a jugar conmigo, acariciandome con devoción, esta vez, más lentamente. Mientras yo intentaba acordarme de respirar, pues su cercanía me hacía marearme.

Tras unos momentos de tortura, me dio la oportunidad de quitarle los pantalones, intentando no mirar a ciertas partes por que temía morirme del susto o cualquier otra cosa.

Subió la calefacción al ver como temblaba a notar su frío cuerpo sobre mí, y empezó de nuevo. Nos torturamos mutuamente con besos, caricias, arañazos y mordiscos por mi parte al notar sus labios recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Desabrochó el corsé, succionó mis pechos, hinchados y duros por la excitación, jugó con ellos y con el resto de mi cuerpo como quiso. Me llevo al orgasmo un par de veces antes de siquiera terminar de desvestirme.

-Edward, hazlo… por favor… hazlo ya…

Edward parecía temeroso aún pero yo sabía que nada ni nadie podría frenarme ahora, ni siquiera él. Parecía reticente hasta que me abalancé sobre él, quitándole como pude los calzoncillos (unos preciosos bóxer de color negro y rojo) y cogiendo su miembro sin pudor. Se detuvo en seco, y al mirarlo vi como miraba hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva. Lamí la punta de su pene, y noté como se estremecía, y sin darme apenas cuenta, mis labios se movían y mi lengua jugaba con él instintivamente, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

Perdimos la razón. Al poco tiempo Edward se había recostado otra vez sobre mi, besándome con pasión evitando en todo lo posible que se le escapase un mordisco, acariciándome, cogiéndome por el culo y acercándome a su miembro, intentando sobrepasar barreras que aún estaban por derribar. Al final me arrancó la ropa interior y me miró.

- Mi amor… Bella… por favor, avísame si…

- Si Edward, lo haré…

Lo besé, dulce y pausadamente, respondiéndome él con la misma ternura. Me embistió suavemente mientras nos besábamos.

Noté su frío miembro dentro de mí, produciéndome un temblor excitante. Notar su frio miembro contra mi calor interno fue una gozada. Ahogué un gemido en su boca. Él frenó de repente, pensando que me había dolido. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Me sentí plena absolutamente, en todos los sentidos, e intenté trasmitírselo con una sonrisa.

El delirio, la pasión, la lujuria, todo se mezclo a partir de ese instante. Solo distinguía colores, mi cuerpo y su cuerpo reaccionaban instintivamente. El movimiento de sus caderas, el sobre esfuerzo por no hacerme daño, todo… todo me pareció maravilloso.

Estuvimos toda la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada amándonos y en algún momento perdí la noción de todo.

Al despertarme, la luz de alrededor me envolvía como en un sueño. Un sueño perfecto y feliz. Estaba cansada y sudada pero completamente feliz. Al mirar a Edward lo vi serio, pero al mirarme sonrió.

- Buenos días señora Cullen. O debería decir… pequeña bruja. – Lo miré divertida.

- ¿Bruja? ¿Por qué?

- Por que me hechizaste para hacer lo que tu quisieras, maldita sea… y ahora, tengo que explicarle a un inútil humano el por qué del… estado físico de la habitación. – Miré alrededor, mientras notaba como me crujía la espalda por el cansancio. Los muebles estaban revueltos al igual que los cuadros que se habían caído al suelo. El dosel de la cama se había descolgado y habían rasguños en el colchón. El cabezal de la cama tenia un agujero en la parte izquierda y el suelo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trozos de mi ropa arrancada. Me enrojecí en sobremanera.

- Esto... esto… ¿lo hicimos nosotros?

- No. Técnicamente no. Lo hice yo. Intentando controlarme para no partirte en dos. Pero… pensé que sería mucho peor.

Sonreí, abochornada por todo ello. Me encontraba tapada hasta las cejas casi.

- Y… ¿qué tal la experiencia?

Edward me miró, y sonriendo pícaramente me dijo.

- Que ha sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida. Y que el comprobar que tengo el suficiente autocontrol para… no hacerte daño... o al menos no herirte me hace aun más feliz. Sobretodo para… la próxima vez, se cuando y donde están mis limites.

Lo miré anonadada, deslumbrada por su belleza, con sus ojos ambarinos reluciendo con la tenue luz que se dejaba ver entre las cortinas, con su pelo revuelto y su pecho reluciente y desnudo, fuerte y sexy… Vi como se acercaba poco a poco a mis labios, y me besaba dulcemente. Le correspondí con ganas y él sonrió.

- Mmmmmm... Bella… ya que estamos desnudos… ¿Te apetecería uno matutino? .- Lo miré escandalizada. Nunca pensé que saldría algo así de sus labios. Pero no pude contestar, ya que sus labios y sus caricias acallaron cualquier tipo de comentario. Pero, ¿Quién se podría resistir a una propuesta así? Estaba cansada, pero no me importaba. Edward era mío, y yo era de él. Y sería por siempre así.

Solo faltaba un detalle, la transformación. Aunque eso de momento, podía esperar. Quizás después de una cena a la luz de las velas, después de una sesión de sexo adictivo con él. Dentro de un par de horas o tres. Ahora solo me importaba él, su cuerpo y todo nuestro amor materializado en nuestros besos.

De fondo, se escuchaba la gente, las gaviotas y el sonido del remo de los gondoleños. Venecia. Ciudad del amor. Testigo de mi amor.

* * *

_He intentado huir de mi acostumbrada manía de hacerlo todo pornograficamente detallado. Así que me he dedicado a hacer saltos "temporales" y de "accion" durante todo el capitulo. He intentado contenerme mucho, y creo que me he pasado. No se. Tenía ganas de terminarlo. Quien sabe, quizás lo rehaga del todo. Pero bueno. Ya me diréis. Supongo que me he quedado corta XD Aunque es un chap bastante largo. ESpero que os guste.  
Por cierto, es dificil escribir estos chaps ya que me he leido el utlimo libro de SM y se me complica el trabajo intentando no copiar ni hacer nada parecido a lo que ha escrito ella. Así que disculpadme si hay algo que no os convenza.  
Espero muchos reviews. Aunque sea un "hola, lo he leido" por que ultimamente solo recibo FAVS y poco más y realmente eso no te deja con mal sabor de boca. Me refiero a que realmente no te ayuda a mejorar ni que reaccion provoca en la gente. Asi ke _

_REVIEWS PLEASE_

_ASi que sin más dilación._

_Si queréis un paseo en gondola, siendo Jacob vuestro gondoleño cantandoos canciones romanticas, **dadle al GO**  
Si queréis mojar vuestras fresas en el chocolate de Edward,** dadle al GO**  
Si quereis una tórrida noche de altibajos "emocionales" con Jasper, **dadle al GO**  
Si quereis bañaros desnudas, y lo que surja, con Embry, Quil y Jacob **dadle al GO**_

_Para lo bueno, lo malo, lo peor, incluso para que me calle y no vuelva a escribir**, dadle al GO**_

_OS KIEROOOOOOOOO_


End file.
